Some Time Together
by fluffymarshmellows
Summary: Spain decides to invite his Central American siblings to his family reunion this year in Spain. Five of the Central American countries go and spend time with the relatives they barely knew back in the day, this is an opportunity to forgive and forget and act as a normal family for once. This is filled with OCs :3
1. Chapter 1

_**OCs!**_

_**This is the introduction**_

_**Here are the names for the countries so no one gets confuse ^^**_

_**Guatemala - Itzel**_

_**El Salvador - Isidro**_

_**Honduras - Suyapa**_

_**Costa Rica - Jose**_

_**Nicaragua - Tomas**_

* * *

><p>The five countries receive a "Happy Birthday" card from an unknown source fifteen days before their actual birth date. They were very confused about it. No one really send them "Happy Birthday" cards anymore.<p>

"Itzel did you get one?" Isidro asked waving a card to her

"_Si_… I think that whoever sent it doesn't know our birth dates" she said preparing herself to cook

"_Estúpido_" Isidro mutter

"How do you know is a guy?"

"_No se… _but I think it is!" he got up and put the letter to her big sister's eyes "Is a man's handwriting!"

They were still talking when Suyapa came rushing through the door with Jose and Tomas in either side of her.

She threw her brothers to the floor and went to see Itza.

"¿_Comida?" _Her face lighted up forgetting why was the reason she came "Oh! I want _tortillas y frijoles y fresco de—"_

"¡Suyapa! Why did you come rushing here?" her sister said a little angry

"Well, some _estúpido _send me a letter saying: `Happy birthday my sweet _Orquídea' __¿__Que pasa con eso?_ I'm no ones _Orquídea_…" then she realized it

"We try to tell you _hermana_ but you ignore us… No one calls us by _those _nicknames just…" Tomas said cleaning his clothes

"Antonio" Jose said with a smirk on his cute face

Everyone turn to Jose, he was the youngest of all of them.

"Whatever, that old man is crazy! Why would he send these cards to us? We're not related anymore." Suyapa said throwing her card in the floor

"Calm down Suyapa" Isidro said

"Don't talk to me! I'm still angry at you for what you did in 'El Golfo de Fonseca' this year."

"I thought you were okay with everything!" Isidro said "We talked about it with our bosses recently we're even presenting that to Mr. Alfred!"

Suyapa closed her mouth and picked up her birthday card. She looked at the others

"I'm sorry. I… I don't know I don't even have an excuse for my attitude. I'm just frustrated. I need some vacation time and I won't have one in a long time."

Her face became very pained and frustrated. She looked like that recently everything about her made her sick. Isidro was sick too, but not as bad as her. She had the worse health of all of them lately.

"Suyapa sit down" Tomas said "Do you want water?"

"_Si, por favor_" she said "sorry…"

"Are you all staying to eat today?" Itzel said preparing some tortillas

"_Si_" they all said

"You cook like mama used to cook. We love it." Jose said

Itzel made the food while the other younger siblings were talking about the conditions on each of their countries. Like always Isidro and Suyapa were the worse ones.  
>They try so hard everyday.<br>Everyone had their problems but those two were the worse.

It might have been something to do with their past. Maybe if they had stayed together in that United States of Central America they would have had a beautiful present. But they were all mess up now.  
>They did try to get together up to three times but the third time was the final.<br>They all wanted something to be a successful free country.  
>But they all came out with scars and doubts.<br>Spain wasn't there to look after them, but that was the best; or so they thought.

The food was quite tasty it was yucca with beans and tortillas, something that they all ate quite often.

"The food is amazing as always!" Tomas said

"Close your mouth when you're eating!" Jose said laughing

"Look who's talking!" a voice said

They turned around, it was Antonio.

"I didn't think I would meet all of you here!" he said cheerfully

They all smile  
>The five country were happy to see him.<br>Who wouldn't? After all he raised all of them

"¡_Oh mis niños son tan bellos!" _Antonio said while he hugged them and petted them

"Why did you send those cards?" Jose asked

"Because I wanted to congratulate you guys on… you know…"

They all looked at him.  
>He never said "Your independence" because it always hurt him.<p>

"Why did you come then?" Suyapa asked "If you already send the birthday cards?"

"Because I'm going to have a family reunion soon, and since is _this _month I wanted to take to Spain with me!" He said jumping up and down

"Don't you have things to solve?"

"Yes Orquídea, but I wanted to take you guys this year. South America went last year and next year I will take the Caribbean babies!" He said with a big smile on his face

"How long are we staying?" Isidro asked

"Three days"

The central American countries looked at each other.  
>Tomas was the first to get up.<p>

"Fine. We will go. I hope your friend Austria doesn't treat us like he did when we were young. He was rude." Isidro said

"Don't worry _Izote _everything will go great!" Antonio said cheerfully

* * *

><p><em><strong>I did horrible, didn't I? I'm trying very hard to get the characters together. The next chapter will be better! I promise!<strong>_

_**Honduras is a little sassy and does whatever she wants and pretends everything is okay when is not, she does get depress over her situation right now she's the middle child; Guatemala is the big sister she's kind and tends to calm down all of her siblings, she's kind of the head of the family; El Salvador (second child) is a fighter, he loves it, he's sweet at times and can be stubborn, he gets in quarrels often with Honduras; Nicaragua (third child) loves his lakes and is quite proud of them, most of the time he is serious but when he's with the family he tends to be a "free bird; Costa Rica is the youngest he's happy most of the time, is the one that has the best house in all of central America he loves his siblings but often tends to not trust them.**_

**So here's the things that are true. Last spring Salvadorean Navy kill one of the fishers man **

**from Honduras so that brings some hard feelings**

**on both countries, but recently Honduras, El Salvador and Nicaragua have been talking **

**and they have come to a nice stop :D so everyone in**

**the south region of this three countries are better off.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jose waked up and went to the restroom to get ready.

It was early in the morning the sun was barely out.  
>He sighed. Antonio did some pretty crazy things sometimes.<br>Jose couldn't explain why Antonio was always so happy, he had lost so many things but he was very cheerful...  
>The idea of going to Spain with the siblings was great but he didn't know if it would be okay. His boss wasn't too happy about it.<br>But it was only three days… What could happen in three days? Absolutely nothing.  
>He wanted to go. He wanted to see all those crazy people that Spain had in his house at some point.<p>

Tomas didn't go to sleep the night previous to the flight to Spain. He stayed up thinking about his past and how he had handled everything about it.  
>When Spain left it made him a little sad, but he was quite happy that he was an independent nation. He could do whatever he wanted, soon he learn that that option wasn't on the table. He could never be truly free.<br>This made Tomas forget about those fantasies.  
>But he could dream. He did that every time he went to Lake Nicaragua. He liked to look at the sunset and think what would have happen if he had stayed with his siblings… or if he had stayed with Antonio… or if his mama had stayed with them. That would have been better.<br>Maybe this trip would help their relationship get better; maybe this could be a bonding situation for all of them.  
>He was ready for the trip. He wanted to see his siblings happy.<p>

Suyapa went to sleep immediately.  
>Her vacations had come! She wanted to get away from the country and forget about her sickness for a little bit. Violence was too much she wanted a peaceful place to think and analyzed her situation in this world, and why she was still here.<br>"_I want a boss who can be like Triburcio Carias Andino or Francisco Morazan, maybe a person like that can help me in this situation"  
><em>Gangs were the ones that truly ran the country indirectly… She was ashamed of everything she stayed quite most of the time. Her attitude change every day her cheerfulness was gone at some points.  
>Being with Antonio would help her; he always tried to cheer them up.<br>He was a good big brother.  
>The alarm went off in the morning.<br>She got up immediately. She dress up formally and pulled her long wavy hair into a high bun.  
>She was ready to be out of here and have her little vacations.<p>

Isidro didn't really analize the situation. Antonio and he had fought against each other just for fun.  
>Antonio would laugh at Isidro because he was very good at fighting but he was also short and that amuse Antonio.<br>Isidro didn't like Antonio at first but the former taught him so many things that he was now greatful.  
>He was happy – in a weir way – that only the five central American countries were going. He likes it when is only the five of them with Antonio, they remembered their history together; however their history sometimes was ugly, not because they wanted to but because their people were so oppose at their ways.<br>He went fishing the day before the flight. He wanted fried fish for his break fast since he wouldn't eat anything good in the plane, and besides Antonio was coming over to eat.

Itza was just happy to see the relatives but she was a little skeptical to se Mr. Roderich but was exited to see Lovino and Feliciano, they were really sweet towards Suyapa and her.  
>She smiled remembering her days with Antonio before. He would always take care of them even when his superiors said no.<br>He tried so hard to make them nice kids and know the way of life.  
>She was happy, as the other four were, that he had introduced them to a new religion. Even though he kind of force that on them. She was glad for everything he did because he ment it for the good of the five.<br>She was glad someone like him took care of them after their mother left, but it didn't make her happy what his superiors did to them. Antonio couldn't really do a thing about it. All he could do was calm them down with his charm "_kososososos…"_

"You all came! ¡_Estoy tan feliz! _I thought you five were not going to come."

"Is a family reunion so we're going" Jose said "besides we like to spend time in a different culture"

"Jose, what are you saying?" Suyapa ask a little sassy

"He's just saying he likes to spend time with Antonio"

"Ah… We all like to spend time with Antonio but with his bosses" Isidro said

The five of them laughed remembering the past and all the funny moments they had playing around with the bosses they had assigned.

Antonio looked at them with a huge smile of his face while the announcer said it was time to border the plane

"Well is time to go. Who wants to sit with big brother?" he asked looking at them with his arms wide open

"Nop" Isidro said "I'm sitting with Jose today

"I'll sit with you" Tomas said

"Oh, _Saquanjoche _you're the best! We will talk a lot during the flight!" Antonio said.

"Antonio, please calm yourself right now." Suyapa said "You're going to freak me out more than I already am"

Antonio looked at Suyapa with eyes of pity and sadness

"My poor baby! I forgot you were scare of planes"

"Antonio don't said anything!" she said with a finger pointing at him "_Maje…"_

Antonio smile looking down to the short girl and proceed to hug her.  
>She hug him back barely.<p>

"Stop hugging me in public. Is embarrassing." Suyapa said

Antonio laughed with the other boys while Suyapa grabbed Itza's arm to feel secure, to feel that someone was in her side.

They board the plane. Immediately after that Suyapa got her rosary out and begin praying.  
>This amused Itza.<br>Itza didn't remember the last time the five of them had a 'vacation' together. She was happy Antonio invited them.  
>It was one of the best presents ever.<p>

"¡Oh Dios mio! ¡ ¡ ¡Oh Dios Mio! We're getting up there… ¡ ¡Oh! I'm going to die… I need something… Antonio! Look what youre doing to me!" Suyapa said at the top of her lungs

"_Orquídea, _everything will be okay."

Suyapa had tears building up in her eyes.

It was going to be a long trip.

_**Here's the second part,**_

_**Please enjoy this. ^.^**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio got Suyapa some pills to calm down during the flight.  
>The other four siblings slept all throughout the flight.<br>When they arrive in Madrid the next day – it was mid afternoon – Lovino and Belle were waiting for them in the airport. The five siblings walked behind Antonio who proceeded to hug the formers.

"Hello!" Suyapa said "We haven't seen each other in a long time

"No!" Lovino said getting close to her "How are you?"

"Lovino be nice to everyone today, okay?" Antonio said with a smile

"Shut up bastard! I'm not talking to you! I only came because Itza and Suyapa were going to be here."

Antonio smiled and proceeded to talk to Belle

"I don't know if this guy is worse than Roderich" Isidro said to Jose and Tomas

"_Hay hombre _is going to be a long vacation with this one here" Tomas said

"I don't know… maybe he has changed?" Jose said

The three boys laughed while looking at Itza, Suyapa and Lovino who were talked and enjoy themselves.

"Kids, get in this car. It will take you to our destination." Antonio said

"I bet is not the castle" Isidro said laughing

"Hey! Remember when Antonio said he was going to take us to the castle and the Queen said we weren't allowed there because we were mestizos?" Suyapa said laughing without a tint of enjoyment

"Suyapa the times have change" Antonio said sighing

"Who was the queen?" Itza asked. She had been in Spain more times than her siblings had back in the day.

"I don't remember… But I think the king was _Felipe II_" Isidro said

"That guy married several times" Jose said "Right, Antonio?"

"Yeah…" Antonio said looking outside the window car

"Didn't he also send the _Glorious Spanish Armada?"_ Tomas asked

After Tomas had said that they all laughed including Lovino. Belle had a cute smile and Antonio closed his eyes.

"Let's not talked about that" Antonio said

"Oh, _espera_, remember that one time when Arthur Kirkland said that he wasn't involve with the pirates who were bothering you and your ships?" Jose asked while the other's laughed

"Kids stop" Antonio said with a tired voice

"We weren't taking about your hilarious way of failing" Suyapa said "We were talking about your boss at the time who would not let us stay at your castle when we came to Spain."

Antonio turned around to see Suyapa's face. She didn't have an expression.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked her

"Don't worry about her" Itza immediately said "She must be tired from the flight."

Suyapa hated the first time she came to Spain. Everyone didn't treat any of them right. They were different from everyone in Europe. That's why she would always try to enjoy the new time so she didn't have to remember the old ones.

"_Suyapa, no te pongas así."_ Itza said looking at her Little sister

"Something's wrong isn't it?" Antonio asked

"Don't worry about it, _Hermano" _Suyapa said "I'm fine!"

Spain looked at her and smile

"_Orquidea_, '_El pasado ya paso!'" _Antonio said singing to the Frozen lyrics of let it go in Castillian Spanish

Suyapa laughed and hugged Antonio from behind, the other four followed and almost killed the poor man

"Okay, kids… I love you too!" he said

"Is, _'No queda nada atras'" _Suyapa said kissing his forehead\

Antonio laughed

"Our Spanish are different…"

"Yeah, but your accent is funny."

"Hhahahahaha, it is hilarious" Tomas said

They quite down and stopped talking for the rest of the trip and before they knew it they were in a cute medieval looking castle.  
>They got out of the car and admire their surroundings it was quite beautiful<p>

"This is the '_Castillo Nuevo de Manzanares el Real'_" Antonio said looking at his siblings. "This is a real castle. It's normally out for the public but for a week it will be out of service" he said with a smile on his face

"Come on!" Belle said "We need to get in here. I think everyone has come"

They all grabbed their back-packs and went inside the castle

"Leave your stuff here" Antonio said pointing to the front entrance "Someone will take it to your rooms"

The central Americans left their stuffs there and followed Antonio to where everyone else was

"You are late, Antonio" Roderich said looking at his watch

"_Callate…_" Isidro said getting a little annoy towards the Austrian

"Oh dear," Belle said "I think my frère is not here yet!"

"Another man who does not know when the reunions are suppose to be" Roderich said sighing.

"Where's Elizabeta, Ludwig and Girlbert?" Antonio asked

"They are in their rooms" Roderich replies while sipping his coffee

"And you tell him his late?!" Suyapa asked irritated

Roderich looked at the short girl and then looked to Antonio but he didn't said anything

"You all must be tired" Roderich said "Please do sit down, someone will bring tea for you"

"I want coffee" Itza said

"_Yo tambien"_ Tomas said

"_Agua"_ Suyapa said

"Mango juice"

"_Agua" _Jose said smiling towards Suyapa

Roderich looked at them and then at Antonio

"Now, Antonio would you be so kind to go get these kids what they wish for?"

Antonio sighed and turned around

"Antonio! IM HERE!" a voice came from the entrance of the castle

It was Portugal.

"My cute big brother" she said smiling and hugging Antonio

"We're here" Gilbert said

"Antonio, I think you need to go and get the drinks so you can come for more" Roderich said with a little smile on his face

"Rod, are you always like this towards your cousin?" Elizabeta asked

"No."

Suyapa saw the Hungarian lady and smile towards her

"Oh! Aren't you the central American sweeties! You guys never change! You all are so cute! We need to get to know each other this time. I can wait to spend a week with all five of you."

Wait… she said a week…

"ANTONIO!" Suyapa screamed standing up

Antonio came to the living room were everyone was – except Lovino, Abel and Belle – and looked at Suyapa.

"You said three days, not a week!"

"Well, if I had said that you, specially you, would not have come"

"Oh! I have so many things to do!"

"Relax sister" Jose said grabbing her hand and entangling it with his "Forget for a week about your problems."

Suyapa looked down and sat beside Itza and Jose

"You're right… and I'm the only one getting worked up by this…"

Itza smiled.

"Antonio" Abel said "We have the food."

"Itza! Suyapa!" Feliciano said noticing his cousins were sitting down he came to them and hugged them

"Get away from them you bustard" Lovino said

"But _fratello_ I haven't seen them in a while"

Antonio looked at his family and smiled. The cental Americans were a little uncomfortable with all these other countries but they look happy… somehow. He knew they were happy and this week will only helped them feel like normal human beings, and he was happy for that. He wanted for them to forget about their problems for a little bit

_**Meeeeeeeh!  
>I'm sorry I haven't updated. I have been putting attention to other things (-_- )<strong>_

_**Please enjoy and thank you for reading :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio looked around the living room and saw everyone was in there.  
>It was a weird family.<br>They were quiet big, thanks to their alliances back in the day.  
>It was something wonderful that he had such a big, wide family. He could count with them at any time.<br>Roderich was like the head of the family. It was something Antonio was grateful for, back in the day he could take countless siestas because he knew, somehow, that the Hapsburg rule Europe. It was such a wonderful time.  
>At that time Spain was the country were the sun never set… But then that little bastard had to come along ruining everything they had built. Arthur Kirkland pretended to be a gentlemen and he was a total punk, pirate.<p>

"Antonio, I think everyone is here" the Belgian said

"Oh good!" Antonio said looking at the Belle "Could you please ask the cook at what time would dinner be ready?"

"Bien sur!" she said with a smile.

"Thank you!" he sighed "I really need to take a siesta"

"You do?" she asked looking at him "But it's worth it, you get to spend time with your siblings."

"Yeah, that's true. Tomorrow is their birthday and I want to take them somewhere special."

Belle smile and walked away from Antonio.

In the living room Isidro drank his mango juice a little skeptical

"This doesn't take like mango" he said to Suyapa

"_Si_!" she said annoyed "That's why I asked for water"

"So, Tomas tell me more about your house!" the Hungarian lady, Elizabeta, said exited

"Well, is hot…" he said looking at Suyapa and Jose "and tropical… and pretty?" he said a little doubtful

"I bet it is!" she said getting up "Roderich we're going to have to take a trip to Central America

"Ah" Roderich said looking at his ex-wife

"You guys were married, right?" Itza asked

"Yeah…" Elizabeta said

"Oh!" Suyapa said exited "Did you guys love each other? Did your people always fought? Did you have a thing for each one?" she asked curious

Elizabeta had pink cheeks while Roderich looked like he was about to explode

"We… umm…" Roderich said looking for words

"It was political." Elizabeta said looking at Roderich

"Yes, it was political"

"And then you ruin it!" Suyapa said making her hands make an exploding gesture "WWI was quite bad. We Central American lost a lot of people whom we trade goods with. It was quite awful. I personally wanted to punch you" She said smiling towards the Austrian "My people didn't, I don't think but I wanted to. I was doing so-so and then you…" she shook her head and then laughed

Itza looked at her sister with a smile on her face

"I think we all declare war on the central powers" Itza said getting some hair out of Suyapa's face "It was, to us, like a pay back. Especially because those Germans were taking away my precious coffee land and they about controlled 50% of my economy… It looked like the Europeans would never leave the land mama left us." She paused and looked at nothing "I knew some Germans wanted to get some Mexicans to invade… I had to. I didn't want anyone to take my land away from me again."

"I felt like I had to do it out of pressure" Suyapa said "Same as WWII. I had such a wonderful relationship with Ludwig."

"Yeah…" Isidro said "You have a big German population don't you"

"Yeah, German descents" Suyapa said sighing "After all I was the last one to declare war on Germany"

"I was the first one" Itzel said "I think we were all pressure… but some of us had some reasons to do it"

"Freaking Monroe Doctrine…" Suyapa said under her breath "blank check for Yanki intervention towards Latin America"

"I think Ludwig killed it." Tomas said "Sinking all those boats in the Atlantic. Even though the allies kind of made me declare war on the central powers."

"Those were orders" Ludwig said serious looking at Tomas

"Don't you have common sense?" Jose asked irritated "We didn't really wanted to get involve, but we had to, our economy at the time depended it on European and North American economy… Why involve us when we weren't even close. But then again" Jose continue "I had my own reasons to attack you so that damn Wilson would recognize my president and it didn't help… it didn't. I wasn't even aloud in at the Peace Conference."

Itza looked at her little brother and was quite surprise that he was a little angry. Jose barely got angry.

"Brazil was angry!" Portugal said "She even wanted to send some soldiers to fight in Mesopotania against the Turks."

"I didn't enter the war" Isidro said stealing Suyapa's water "but I did give my ports to Mr. Alfred to use."

"They invited us to the Peace Conference in Paris 1919 but they didn't allow us to speak. We thought Europeans had changed but they were the same…" Tomas said

"I felt hope towards was Article X of the covenant, guaranteeing the political and territorial integrity of its members, we hoped it would serve us as a counterpoint to Mr. Alfred" Suyapa said

"They're getting better though" Isidro said doubtfully

"Yeah, I don't think Europeans think the world is theirs…"

"They have to worry about those Asians and North American" Suyapa said

"You have to worry about Koreans" Isidro said

"You Chinese"

"What are you talking about?" Antonio asked

"Asians want to do some 'good works' in our places just like you _Hermano" _Itza said

The Europeans were quite.  
>They didn't think they affected the Latin Americans so deep, it was something new for them.<p>

The aura felt dark, no one talked for a long time.  
>Antonio didn't feel comfortable at all.<p>

"Well, well! This is a family reunion!" Antonio said clapping his hands "Let's eat… the food is ready!"

"Yeah! I've been starving over here" Isidro said getting up and stretching

"It was about time." Suyapa said

"Shut up! We all know you and Jose love history, both of you enjoyed this conversation"

Jose nodded and Suyapa laughed.

"Sr. Gilbert, are you okay?" Itza asked the white haired man

"I was just bored" he answered a little sleepy

Itza noticed that Gilbert was the life of the party, any party and today he had stayed quite

"Next time we'll talk about the Austrian Succession War" Suyapa said padding Gilbert on the back

"We don't talk about that" Roderich said

"The family was apart." Abel said in his thick Dutch accent

"I thought it was stupid of Gilbert's boss to not accept Maria Theresa as a queen because she was a girl" Suyapa said "You see girls are powerful too!"

Suyapa skip to where Antonio was and took his hand

"Let's eat then" she said smiling

"Well, It will good to eat some pasta after all this silly discussion" Feliciano said padding Ludwig on the back

"We're not having pasta" Jose said

"What?" Lovino said angrily

"We're having Paella today" Antonio said happily.

"I always eat that crap when I come here you bastard"

"We're here this week!" Isidro said "We want Paella.

"You bastards, working against me."

Elizabeta and Roderich stayed behind everyone.  
>They were thinking still about WWI and how everything had gone to the ground and how it affected other countries that were suppose to be not even involve<p>

"Come on, dear" Roderich said to Elizabeta "It's time to eat"

"Was it wrong of us?" she asked

"Things tend to happen for a reason" he answer

Elizabeta got up and walked out of the living room with Roderich.

* * *

><p>"It's delicious Antonio!" Tomas said<p>

"The sangria is the best here!" Suyapa said

"I can't wait for the churros!" Jose said smiling

At the head of the table was Roderich, at both of his sides Elizabeta and Gilbert.  
>Elizabeta's side went like this: Elizabeta, Belle, Abel, Lovino, Itza, Isidro and Antonio; Gilbert's side went like this: Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Suyapa, Jose, Tomas and Amaral (Portugal)<br>No one sat at the end of the table.

"I would like to propose a toast" Roderich said "I would like to thank God for our family"

Everyone raise their cups and toasted.  
>They seemed like their discussion earlier had gone away, everyone was joking around and even smiling. Everyone looked happy.<br>Gilbert was up again making jokes and laughing as loud as he could.

Itza looked at Antonio and smile towards him

"Isidro and Suyapa are happier than when they left the airport."

"Yes!" Antonio said smiling "I'm happy big brother can do something about it"

"Me too." Itza said "Me too…"

The atmosphere felt light and amazing. They were happy.  
>It looked like this reunion could have a positive outcome after all.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here it is!<br>I was going to make something special because today is the Central American babies' birthdays! (Sept, 15**__**th**__** 1821) but I couldn't and this was came up. ((Next time I will thought! After all that's why they're in Spain ^_^))  
>Research about WWI is always fun, specially if its something USA educational system never mentions.<br>The information about the Central Americans being in WWI are mostly true, I try to make so kind of more drama… idky but yes. If you would like more information about WWI and how the Latin American countries declare war on them you could go to this website: is cited and is a very good website! Please check it out if you like history. Latin America is here after all, we just never talk about it.  
>The Chinese and Korean things are because these two countries want to spend some money in countries. In Honduras they want to make a Model City, were the economy is going to grow, but that city is going to belong to Korea for a long time which is not fun to the people who actually live there.<br>In Guatemala, EL Salvador they looking for some kind of land to connect the Atlantic with the Pacific… Idk how but that's what I've heard, I should do some more research, shouldn't I?**_

_**Please enjoy reading and thank you for your time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The morning breeze in Spain was quite wonderful.  
>Jose walked around the castle enjoying everything about it, trying to ignore the cars that passed by. He had enjoyed the previous evening talking and eating with the people who once were his family.<br>Today was his birthday and his birthday was the date when this part of the family had broken off. Was he happy or sad? He didn't know he didn't like to think about it. No one did.  
>Suyapa would surely wake up and start screaming at the top of her lungs happy birthday to her siblings, Jose knew this because it always happen ever since Spain left and wasn't there for them, Suyapa had taken responsibility over the four of them to make them happy, the reason being that Itza had a break down and could not do anything for the siblings who were kind of trying to get themselves together.<br>Jose was thankful for Suyapa at the time, they all needed her enthusiasm. It was good to be free once and for all, but it was sad that they had lost another dear person: first their mother and then Spain.

"_Feliz__Cumpleaños__!" _Suyapa said at the top of her lungs "We officially are 193 years old!"

Jose smile at the sound of the voice of his sister. She sounded happy, very happy to be specific. Back home she try to sound happy but her eyes and manners said otherwise.

"_Dios __santo__ Suyapa!"_ Isidro said smiling while hitting his sister "_Cállate, _is barely seven in the morning"

"Is our birthday!" Suyapa said happily "aren't you happy? I love this date because we got closer to each other and we depended for a while on each other too… It just makes me happy to think of this day… because I have you guys with me, even though we're separated, we're still very close."

"Yes" Isidro said rubbing his eyes with a smile "I'm happy to be free"

"Let's celebrate" Suyapa said with a smile while grabbing Isidro's hand

She looked really happy. Her face showed something he had not seen in a long while: true happiness.

"Shut up, Suyapa, besides isn't it rude?" Tomas said entering the porch that faced the center of the inside of the castle "to celebrate it here, we're in Antonio's house after all. We are not in our home so please…"

"_Also" _he thought _"is early in the morning and you just waked me up"_

Tomas looked at Suyapa directly in the eyes.  
>Suyapa sighed and turned around to face a wall.<br>Maybe he was right, but Antonio knew how she gets pumped up with her birth date. He knew she would do something like this. Antonio knows how they all are.

"We were under his rule once, and he was kind of sad when we ran off to the sunset without him" Suyapa said in a low voice, the happiness long gone from her tone.

"Suyapa…" Isidro said touching his sister's arm he knew that Suyapa's mood had fell to the ground with Tomas' comment

"I'm pretty sure" she said angrily "that he would not mind me celebrating my birth date while I feel happy and free, after all he _did_ wanted to see us happy. He wouldn't have invited us to his house for this date if he didn't know I was going to do something crazy."

"Suyapa, calm yourself" Tomas said "I am just telling you to calm down and to lower your voice."

"_Mira desgraciado…" _Suyapa said turning around slowly to face her little brother "For once in _years_ I feel happy; a happiness that, I thought, could not be penetrable and you _querido Tomas_ have come to destroy my happiness just like those fucking gangs in my home have destroy it. Little. By. Little."

Tomas didn't know what to say he had learned throughout the years that getting Suyapa angry wasn't a good thing.  
>Suyapa walked back to one of the doors that led to her room.<br>She wanted to stayed there and not go out. Her birthday had been ruined by her own brother. She was angry.

Jose walked to the porch where his siblings were with a smile on his face.

"Where is Suyapa?" Jose asked smiling

Tomas looked at Jose and then looked away

"She went back inside a minute ago" Isidro said looking at nothing

"Oh, I wanted to said _Feliz__cumpleaños_to her" Jose said "she always get's happy around this time a year"

"Yeah… She does." Isidro said looking at Tomas

"Her flag shows it." Tomas said heading towards a doorway "She has all of us in her flag… all of us"

"She still dreams of us coming together" Jose said with a melancholic look on his face

"She does" Itza said from a doorway to the left.

Everyone turned around to see her. Her long black hair flowed around her. She was wearing one of her typical clothes.

"The food is ready. Elizabeta and I have prepared it." She said smiling

"That's great!" Tomas said with a fake smile "let's go eat"

The four siblings headed towards the kitchen.  
>Abel and Belle were talking with Prussia and Feliciano.<br>Antonio was with Roderich and Romano setting the table.  
>Ludwig was reading the news paper<br>Elizabeta and Amaral were helping in the kitchen.

"Well, I am going to go help Amaral and Elizabeta with the food and you three stay here and talk to the relatives" Itza walked off and then stopped "but do not said anything about the pass."

Tomas nodded without paying attention to Itza…  
>He knew he had made Suyapa angry in one of the days that were special to her; he also knew that he had made a mistake. Suyapa would revenge her happiness… at any cost.<p>

"You do know she's going to do something" Isidro said in his ear

"_Si"_ Tomas said looking at the floor.

"What happen?" Jose asked "Suyapa's not here"

"She won't be here at all if we do nothing about it" Isidro said

"Kids!" Antonio said the moment he noticed his babies were standing there "Happy birthday!" he said smiling.

Isidro, Jose and Tomas hugged Antonio and thanked him.

"I heard Suyapa scream her heart out this morning she must be very happy" Antonio said with a big smile on his face "I'm so happy she's feeling great! After all she needs that! All of you need that."

Tomas was feeling down already.

"Go apologize for whatever you did" Jose said when Antonio left their side to go see Abel "You know she loves all of us like no one in this world does… well expect when soccer is going on"

"Yeah… I think that goes for mostly all of us" Itza said approaching her siblings "But Suyapa and Isidro have shown that they're hardcore about it."

Isidro smile towards his sister

"Happy birthday Itza!" he said hugging his sister

"Happy birthday to you as well" she said happily

The Central Americans were still talking when Roderich approached them

"I wish you five…" he only saw four "have happy birthdays."

Roderich looked around and did not see the short mestiza girl anywhere.

"_Familia_ lets eat!" Antonio said cheerfully.

Everyone sat down where they had sat the night before.

"Let's pray" Antonio said looking around "Let's make Amaral said it this time, but before we said anything let's look for Suyapa."

Tomas looked at his plate.  
>It was his fault; he had made his sister angry, she already had an awful time in her house and he made it worse in her vacations especially today when it was one of her most favorite days of the year.<br>The five of them had horrible experiences and Suyapa would always try to be there for all of them, she would always try to appear strong in the outside and be a support to them, no matter when the time call, she was always there. The same could be said for Jose; he didn't really trust them but in times when they needed him, the mental support, he would be there for them. Isidro would try to make food for them if they were sick or try to make them happy if they were down, Itza would always make the food mama used to cook for them to make them feel at home and he, Tomas, would try to make them happy as well, they were still a family living in different houses.  
>And today he had ruined her sister's favorite holiday.<p>

"She's angry" Tomas said looking at Antonio "We don't know where she is"

"What do you mean?" Antonio said with the charm stolen out of his voice

"Well…" Tomas said "I kind of made her… angry?"

Antonio looked at his little brother without an expression in his face

"Shit is about to get real" Amaral said looking at Roderich "Antonio is about to explode"

Lovino and Feliciano started at Spain with a puzzle looked

"Go talk to her bastard" Lovino said angry towards Tomas

"We know how much she loves this date and the food" Belle said "I've heard her talk about her celebration too and she hates to miss it, she must really wanted to come and see everyone."

"We all wanted to" Tomas said

"Go talk to her" Itza said standing up

"She's going to kill me" Tomas said looking at Itza

"What did you said to her?" Jose asked

"That she needed to shut up because it was too early and it was rude to said stuff about our birthday in Antonio's house..." Tomas said a little embarrassed

Roderich sigh

"Antonio, would you be so kind to go look for Suyapa?" Roderich said

"Antonio doesn't get angry when we talk about our independence" Abel said

"He's happy because we are happy" Belle said smiling

"Tomas, you are not a morning person." Itza said angry turning around towards the doorway "_That _was one of the reasons why you told Suyapa that. Now, go apologize"

"Oh dear," Amaral said

Antonio left the dining room when Itza was talking to Tomas.  
>Antonio was angry.<br>Not because Suyapa was hurt by Tomas but because she was the one trying to get all of them together, and any fight with them would make her remember that time when they failed to become a big state; she does not simply get angry about it, she gets depress for days.

"I can't believe it, Tomas" Itza said behind Antonio "You know she's a cry baby when a thing like this happens"

"I know" Tomas said ashamed

"She was happy. Her eyes were shining" Isidro said

Itza stopped. Antonio turned around.

"Her eyes were shining?" Antonio asked

"Yes." Tomas said

Antonio and Itza looked at each other and rushed to Suyapa's room.  
>Sobs were heard from the inside of the room.<br>She is a cry baby when she's hurt by family…

"_Orquídea_ are you okay?" Antonio asked a little concerned

"No!" Suyapa said still crying

"_Perdón__ Suyapa" _Tomas said from behind of all of them

Inside the room one could hear some things getting knocked down and a sudden silent fell. The door of the room opened up in a violent movement.

"_Pendejo, te voy a matar! Sos un maldito desgraciado! __Maje!"_ Suyapa said

Suyapa had come out of the room in her pajamas with a stick trying to hit Tomas  
>Antonio grabbed Suyapa's little body and hold it against his so she could not hit Tomas.<p>

"Now, calm down Suyapa…" Itza said looking at Suyapa.

Suyapa looked hurt, her eyes were red and her mood seemed like the one in 2009 when she lost her president Manuel Zelaya Rosales.  
>She was not okay. She was sad… depress almost. Isidro could relate to her so much, they were both in almost the same situation but she had the worse one.<p>

"Do you want to talk about it?" Isidro asked her sister

She looked at him and begun crying loudly.

"You heard him, Isidro" Suyapa said still being held by Antonio "Just because it was early in the morning… I won't say anything again… don't… don't…" Suyapa was crying very hard "don't you dare tell me to shut up… because… I was… very … happy…" she kept crying.

Antonio let her go; she turned around and hugged him while she cried on his chest.  
>Isidro and Jose came to them and hugged Suyapa.<p>

"I'm sorry Suyapa" Tomas said "I won't do it again"

"You know why I get so sad about it?" she asked turning around. Her crying voice was still there but she had stopped crying, her eyes were red but they did not show sadness, they showed something else, something dangerous.

Tomas looked at his sister; the demon inside of her had come out.  
>Suyapa felt rage all throughout her body ready to attack and let go.<p>

"Because of our failed attempts to be a country?" Tomas asked nervously

"Yes… Nicaragua, that is why." Suyapa said. "15th of September just makes me forget about it. Kind of" she said looking at Jose but then immediately looking at Tomas again

Tomas was scare.  
>He knew he had ruined the birthday, and Suyapa's vacation that she had wanted so badly because she wanted to be happy for a while. They all wanted that, they wanted to be happy together once more and he had ruined that.<p>

"Shall we go eat?" Suyapa said heading towards the dining hall without looking at any of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here is the update!<strong>_

_**I hope you liked it ^_^ I will try to update every Sunday.  
>Next chapter I'll try to make them happy and to make Tomas not a grumpy person… we all know siblings said things that they don't mean. I'm sorry I picked on Nicaragua for that but that's what came out after I picked someone at ramdom… I feel like Honduras would like to be close to all of them I get this feeling just looking at her flag… she has all of the original central American countries in her flag… five stars in a white sky that represents peace, something that she doesn't have… but anyways I hope you like this one… the drama was something else… I'm sorry<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh Dios mío la comida esta deliciosa!" Suyapa exclaimed while she ate baleadas* "I can't believe you guys made this."

Suyapa stuffed her face with the food.  
>She simply wanted to fill the loneliness inside of her. Food was a good way to fill it up. At least that's what she thought.<p>

"I'm glad she's not angry anymore" Isidro said with a sighed

"Right." Suyapa said raising her cup "It doesn't matter, just like it didn't matter back in 1821 or 1823**"

The room felt silent everyone looked at each other.

"Suyapa… What are you trying to do?" Itza asked

"I'm just saying." She answered looking at her sister dead in the eyes.

Suyapa laughed.

"The food is amazing!" Suyapa said once more.

"Yes, indeed" Roderich said looking at Elizabeta

"This food is somehow different" Ludwig said looking at it weirdly

"Ludwig, don't said it that way!" Belle said laughing "Itza and Elizabeta prepared this with love"

Antonio laughed with delight.  
>The atmosphere went back to normal, or so they thought.<br>They enjoy the food and talked happily together, remembering the good old days, and the memories they had made recently.  
>They were happy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, remember when Antonio first came to our house?" Tomas asked<p>

The five siblings were outside of the castle sightseeing. The scenery was quite beautiful and breathe taking.  
>They had decided to go outside and enjoy the surrounding areas. Inside there was nothing fun to do. The family was going to go out to a nice place, but right now everyone was minding their own business.<p>

"Yes." Suyapa said narrowing her eyes "We were all babies."

"I remember you came running to mama's side to tell her the news" Isidro said

"I was scare. We looked different, we dressed different, we didn't spoke the same language, but I could understand him, because I was one of us." Suyapa said

"You had it rough" Itza said "The capital was in _Gracias, _because of the gold resources, but when you ran out of gold, Antonio's boss moved the capital to _Guatemala City_"

"Yes… We were all sick too" Tomas said

"Remember when mama said bye?" Jose asked with a little tint of sadness in his voice

"She never said bye to me" Itza said "but I see her in my dreams several times"

"She said: _I knew this day would come. The Sun, the moon and the stars say it would_" Isidro said "and after that she left."

The siblings looked away from each other. It felt embarrassing to talk about the past. There was nothing there for them.

"Antonio always looked nice" Tomas said "he took care of us, but his bosses saw us like cows"

"Three centuries." Jose said "three of them while we suffer, wanting independence. Thanks to _Sr. Francia_ we did what had to be done."

"… we hurt him deeply, though" Isidro said

"Yeah… we're very good at that." Suyapa said laughing "We never grow up, do we?"

The siblings laughed

Tomas looked at his sister and wondered what she was really feeling.  
>When she was hurt she would be more active and happy to hide her true feelings.<br>Was it his fault? They were siblings after all, in occasions they would fight. That was normal.

"Suyapa I'm sorry" he said

"Don't mention it anymore" Suyapa said with a smile on her face "I need to go inside to get ready"

"We have like 2 hours" Jose said "Let's hang out together, we never get to do that back home"

"Because you never want to" Suyapa said turning around and heading to the castle.

Suyapa's tone was something neutral, it didn't sound like her at all.

"Remember" Itza said "Is something fancy, so surprise us."

"I will" Suyapa said.

Normally Suyapa maintain her hair in a low bun. She didn't like her hair in her face or floating around her, she thought it wasn't as pretty as Itza's; her hair was wavy and Itza's hair was straight. This made Itza's hair look like it belong floating in the air.

Suyapa kept walking through the hallways looking for Antonio, but she wouldn't find him.  
>She did find the Austrian with the Hungarian sitting down together talking. They look happy.<p>

"_How can they be so happy? It looks like real happiness… I wish I would experience that once more" _she thought smiling to herself

She couldn't find Antonio. Where could that person be?  
>She was tired of being here in Spain, she wanted to go back home. It was the second day but it was necessary to go back home. That's where she belong.<br>She knew her siblings were distant from her. She knew it, but she always tried to make that different, to make that change and they would not try…

"_Orquidea_, what's wrong?" a voice said behind her

"Antonio?" she said turning

Antonio was standing behind her with a glass of water in his hand

"You don't look happy." He said worried

"I'm the one who is happy one moment and the next I'm ready to kill someone"

Antonio looked at her

"This is not normal for you" he said petting her head "you would normally joke with Gilbert or play with Lovino and Feliciano, or talk about military stuff with Ludwig. But since this morning you only ate."

Suyapa didn't said anything just looked at him in the eyes with an expression that Antonio couldn't read

"Suyapa, if you don't tell me what's wrong, then I wont be able to do anything about it."

"There's nothing you can do about it." She said serious "I'm going back home tomorrow morning"

Antonio jump backwards and out his hands in front of him

"You can't!" he said sad

"Why?" Suyapa said "I can't be close to my siblings. So why try again when they clearly do not want to." She said ready to cry

"That's a lie. They love you." He said grabbing her hands "Here, let's do something fun"

Suyapa didn't said anything, but Antonio begin saying his charm _kusosoososososososo Kusososososo_  
>This made Suyapa laughed<p>

"I don't know…" she said "I think I need to go anyway. This place…"

"That's the same excuse" Tomas said from behind Suyapa

"Go away" Suyapa said angrily

"No!" he said defining her

"_Perro_, _andate_!" Suyapa said turning around to face Tomas

"No!" he repeated "I'm not going to go"

At those words Suyapa put her hands into fist and begun striking Tomas.  
>She kicked punched blocked and threw things at Tomas while shouting insults.<p>

"Suyapa, calm down" Antonio said

"No, I wont! I'm going to kill him… He destroy the only happiness I had… the only one" she screamed cryng.


	7. Chapter 7

Antonio tried to stop his siblings but was afraid to get in between Suyapa and Tomas.  
>Isidro and Jose ran towards them, at the sigh of the fight both of the siblings got into it trying to separate Suyapa and Tomas.<br>Suyapa's hair was all over her face while Tomas shirt was almost gone.  
>Antonio looked at both of them surprise, he didn't know what to said. What could he said anyway? It was a scary thing to see the siblings fight.<br>Isidro tried to calm his brother down while Jose grabbed Suyapa so she couldn't move.

"What happen?" Elizabeta said running towards them worried

"Nothing" Tomas and Suyapa said at the same time

Elizabeta looked at both of them surprise

"Nothing?" she asked

"Nothing" Suyapa said looking at her in the eyes.

The Hungarian saw something that she couldn't explain in Suyapa's eyes, something scary… something she had experience before. Her skin shivered for a moment.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, bastard?" Lovino said looking at Tomas "Leave her alone already!"

"Lovino don't said anything" Prussia said touching Lovino's shoulder

"Can you go away?" Suyapa asked since almost the whole family was there

"We're trying to help!-" Roderich said

"Cállate Austria" Suyapa screamed at him "you better than anybody here can understand better."

"What?" Antonio asked confuse looking back and forth from Suyapa to Roderich

"Your empire, your family," Suyapa said "your everything" she said looking at Elizabeta

Roderich remain silence after Suyapa said that.

"Now, Jose" Suyapa said "Let me go"

Jose looked at Antonio to seek an answer.

"Don't let her go." He said serious "We're going to talk about this"

"No we're not!" Tomas said embarrass

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF YOU?!" Itza said very angry toward her younger siblings

"Shut up Itza!" Suyapa said "You might be the oldest but you do not have any authority over me."

"Suyapa!" Isidro said

Suyapa looked at everyone in the little hallway.  
>She began to laugh very loudly.<br>They all looked very confuse and startle by the turns of events and Suyapa's actions.  
>Antonio looked towards Belle, but Belle was as confuse as Antonio was in that moment.<p>

"_Dios mio!_" Suyapa said still laughing "I know you don't care about me. I know that, but… but for a moment I thought… I thought that we could actually be a normal family after all… a normal family" she said looking at Antonio and then at Austria "but we can't. No one is capable of that… or am I wrong?"

Jose let her go.  
>Everyone was surprise by what Suyapa said.<p>

"_Orquidea_" This time it was Belle talking "We all want that, but we are different beings compare to humans… we can't have that"

"Yes… we can…" Suyapa said "Look at Austria and Hungary" she said smiling at the couple "Even though they're separated they still hang out together…"

"Yes, they do" Gilbert said looking at Roderich "For Christmas or for Valentines"

"I wanted that to happen, and I thought that we could do it… we could have act like a normal human family, we could have… I was all for it, I was so happy to come here and see you all once again, I even got in the plane to come here and be with all of you… Today is my birthday and I'm missing one of the most important dates… I came here even though I have so many problems because I wanted to be a family… I wanted to be close to everyone" Suyapa's tears came down from her eyes but she was still with a creepy smile on her face.

No one said anything but Tomas was soon crying after Suyapa, Isidro let him go and after that Tomas went ahead and hugged his sister. She didn't move.

"I, too, came here for that." Tomas said hugging his sister a little more

Jose and Isidro went ahead and hugged Suyapa and Tomas, they begin crying with the other two . Itza smile and went ahead and gave them a big sister hug.

_Ya se ve patria mía en tu oriente  
>Nuevo sol esparcir claridad<br>Ya podemos con voz reverente  
>Pronunciar Dios, Unión, Libertad**<em>

They were just there. The others simply looked from a distance.  
>Antonio was about to burst into tears from seeing his babies reconcile. This had been a pretty long day even though it was only 9:45am.<p>

"Well… aren't we a big crazy family" Amaral said smiling

"Come on, let's go get ready" Feliciano said to both Lovino and Ludwig

The countries left little by little until only Antonio and Belle were there looking at the siblings who just hugged there for a long time

"It looks like they have finally come to a peaceful agreement" Belle said

"Yes, it does." Antonio smile "I wish they would do this more often"

"You know they can't" Belle said serious "They need to grow a little more…"

"Yes… I… I believe so…" Antonio said remembering his younger years

Antonio and Belle walked together out of the sibling's way were they were all crying.

* * *

><p>Eleven o'clock came, and with that the time to leave for their trip up northeast.<br>No one knew where Antonio was going to take them.  
>This was the birthday present for his little siblings.<br>Someone was going to be waiting for them in San Mateo de Gallego. Antonio had planned this since four months ago, when Roderich had informed him that the family reunion would be in his house.

"These cars are huge!" Itza said laughing "Suburban huh!"

"Itza, we had to get those. Antonio insisted." Gilbert said to the Guatemalan

"Why?" the Guatemalan asked

"Because you love to have space" Feliciano said smiling

Itza laughed.

"Antonio knows us very good"

"Yes, I do!" Antonio said from the other car "After all you are my babies"

Itza smiled.  
>Antonio always made them feel good; he tried his best to make everyone happy even if he wasn't feeling happy. He was the definition of a clown<p>

"Now" Ludwig said "We're going to divide into three groups. This trip is going to take four hours. Antonio said that we are going to stay there the rest of the vacation. Make sure you have everything with you"

"Ve~ don't scare the central Americans Ludwig" Feliciano said worried "you're talking like we are in the battlefield"

"Potato bastard" Lovino said looking at him "Don't scare Itza or Suyapa"

Itza laughed at Lovino's comment

"Come with me!" Itza said grabbing Lovino's and Feliciano's arm "let's ride together"

"As long as that potato bastard is not with us…"

"Ah~~ but I want Ludwig to come with us" Feliciano said

"Then go with them idiot!"

"No… I want to go with Itza also!"

Itza laughed a little.

"Let's sit in the back of the car together then!" Itza said

"The suburban can hold six people, the reason being that we all want space and comfort. We have divided ours in 5:5:5 ratios" Ludwig said looking at his notes

"Hey, Ludwig relax" Suyapa said smiling at him "forget about your training days and enjoy the day like a normal 21 year old man. Don't push yourself"

"I'm not pushing myself"

Ludwig looked at her serious. Suyapa smile towards him got really close to him and said:

"You should get…" she looked at him in the eyes "umm… you know"

Ludwig's face was red when he realize what Suyapa had said

"Do you do that?" he asked curious

"No. I don't have time. Besides I don't need that when I can swim and run and do whatever to release my stress… you're different."

Suyapa laughed.

"Please do get in the car" Roderich said "we have to leave"

"Well sorry Mr. Austria" Suyapa said "I'm riding in the front!"

Suyapa ran to one of the cars and got in the front sit and waited.

In the first car Abel drove sitting beside him was his sister Belle, in the second row Itza and Lovino were stationed and alone in the back of the car was Feliciano.  
>In the second car Tomas drove, in the second row Isidro and Jose sat and in the back row was Antonio and Gilbert – only God knows what they are planning now –<br>In the third car Ludwig drove sitting beside him was Suyapa, in the second row was Elizabeta and Roderich and in the back was Amaral who was already sleeping.

They all seemed ready.  
>Abel turned on his car and proceed to follow the instructions Google have giving him, everyone who was driving had a copy of it with them.<br>They had to go back to Madrid and head north after that, going through Guadalajara, Sigüenza, Calatayud, La Muela and Zaragoza, after Zaragoza they would arrive to their main destination: San Mateo de Gallego.

The suburbans got going; they maintain themselves close to each other but disperse at the same time. When they arrive to the second roundabout Germany lost his concentration. The reasons being Suyapa was talking like a bird, Amaral was snoring like an old man, Roderich was complaining about Amaral and the music – he wanted classical music – and then there was Elizabeta who was trying to figure out what was going on.  
>Ludwig missed the roundabout and immediately after that Suyapa receive a call from Gilbert<p>

"What the hell is going on in that car?" he asked

"We miss the roundabout?" Suyapa asked sarcastically

"Really?" Gilbert said on the other side of the line

"Wanna fight, _maje?"_

"Suyapa give me the phone" Ludwig said "Brother we will be with you in a moment…" then he hang up.

He didn't said anything for a moment but after he was on the road he was suppose to be he begin talking

"Would all of you shut up?!" he asked "I'm trying to drive"

"I drive way better than you" Suyapa said laughing "do you want me to drive?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You're crazy" he said looking at her with a strange expression

Suyapa only laughed at what the German said.

The car that Tomas was driving was full of men. There was not a girl there.  
>So they all just hang out and sang with not a problem the trip for them was smooth and nothing went wrong.<br>The car were Abel was driving had average passengers.

"Frere, did Antonio pay you for this?" Belle asked

"No" he answer

He turned and looked at her for a moment

"I don't really like Antonio but it was a family reunion. I would not get money from him in a event like this one even though I'm losing money for not being at home"

"You're having fun, right?" Itza asked

"…"

"Right, bastard?" Lovino said

"Yeah… I guess we're having fun" he answer

"Let's talk about something fun!" Belle said

The three cars had the people who would make a mess, and then they had the people who were serious… well more or less.  
>The trip was going to be long, especially for Roderich, Ludwig, and Abel… they would have preferred a peaceful car where no one would talk and just enjoy the road trip, but Suyapa wouldn't do that in the car Ludwig was driving, she was too busy singing songs from the radio.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry I haven't done anything lately… University is hard, but I do hope that you are enjoying this… I enjoy writing them. I love relationship with siblings… I don't like it when siblings fight but that's essential for a strong relationship, right? Oh well, that's only my opinion.<br>As you can see, Itza and the Italian brothers get together well… Suyapa just likes to talk to everyone.  
>The boys are more likely to talk to the guys but not so much, they're very reserve. Except Costa Rica… he can be a little like Honduras. <strong>_

_**** is the national anthem for the States of Central America (Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Honduras, El Salvador and Guatemala) they got this song back when they tried to become a Federal State in the 1800s; the song is call "La Granadera" by Romulo D. Duron.**_

_**I wont pick on Nicaragua anymore I'll see who's next…  
>Please enjoy this and thank you for reading!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

The trip was long and fun – for most of them.  
>Ludwig and Roderich were pretty angry the whole time.<br>Elizabeta and Suyapa sang songs they knew together and sometimes Amaral would join them.  
>One of the songs that got to Roderich was "Ai Se Eu Te Pego" by Michel Telo<br>In the suburban that Abel drove the sounds were constant thanks to the Italian brothers and the Guatemalan.  
>Abel would have never thought that Itza was that kind of girl, she was quite with people that she didn't feel comfortable around but with people that she liked and got along with she was nice and liked to flirt a lot.<br>In the car were Tomas drove everyone was happy, there were no complains. They all seemed to get along.

In the town of Calatayud the family decided to stop so they could get some snacks.  
>The Central Americans were exited about stopping. The town looked so pretty and comfortable.<br>They stopped in the outskirts of the city.  
>It was breath taking. They did not know were to look, everything was amazing.<p>

"Oh Antonio, I don't remember being here" Jose said admiring everything

"Ha, I thought I brought you guys here!"

"I remember" Isidro said "We wanted wine and you said no"

"You were too young" Antonio said loudly

"You're never too young to drink" Suyapa said laughing "Isn't that right, Gilbert"

The albino looked at Suyapa annoyed

"Man, I know you hate me. I wanted to make sure you did for real!" Suyapa said smiling

"I don't hate you" he said

"She's just annoying" Ludwig said

The other four siblings looked at the German siblings and smile

"Is better that way" Itza said "You know what happens when she's angry"

"She can kill someone if she wanted to." Jose said "she has that kind of power"

"Why does she act like that then?" Amaral asked a little confuse

"Because if she was serious all the time it would be unhealthy for everyone" Isidro said "she's a hardcore person. No one would like to mess with her."

Suyapa smile. It was true, she was a calm happy person, she would joke with anyone, and play with them but if something bad were to happen between the relationship she maintain with a particular person, that person would be sorry.

"Oh, come on I'm not that bad" Suyapa said smiling

"Yeah, look how sweet she is" Feliciano said smiling besides Ludwig

"I don't think you understand the extend she can go just to have a vengeance" Tomas said

"I think we all know" Antonio said smiling "now, let's get in the car."

"Wait a moment, please" Roderich said "Elizabeta hasn't come back yet."

"What was she buying?" Itza asked

"Wine" the Austrian man answer

"For what?" Itza asked curious

"She made a bet with someone" Roderich answer

"AH! That Hungarian" Gilbert said laughing

"Now," Suyapa said towards the younger German "would you be so kind and give me the keys of the car"

"You won't drive" he said

At that moment Suyapa grabbed the keys from the back of his pants and hold them up to his face

"I might be short and all, but I'm pretty good at taking things away" she smile sweetly "now, shall we go? Elizabeta is coming now"

In fact Elizabeta was coming.  
>She was running towards them with two bags in her hand.<p>

"I got it~!" she screamed happily

"Nice" Suyapa said

"Well then" Abel said "We will see each other in our destination"

"Yes, please go directly to the hotel" Amaral said

The family separated once again and entered the cars.  
>The trip was good so far… it was fun, but like mentioned before Ludwig and Roderich weren't happy about two particular people<p>

"Come on, Suyapa drink it" the Hungarian said in her playful voice

"Wait… I don't want Ludwig to see me" she said while driving

"Listen, I'll distract him and you will try it. Then and only then I can tell you if you are one of the best drivers in the world"

"Fine!" Suyapa said smiling

Elizabeta begin talking about Gilbert and how he was so annoying. Ludwig started talking to her about it while Roderich agreed with most of the things Elizabeta said.

"_Que bonito!"_ Suyapa thought while putting the bottle of wine to her lips "_they still hold feelings for each other; they just don't show it ganasfaiohfpweihfruewbf"_

The wine was quite tasty and old, it was wonderful.  
>Suyapa felt the liquid go sown her esophagus it felt wonderful.<p>

"What the hell are you doing!" Ludwig asked nervously "you cannot drink and drive"

"Shut up potato eater" she answer, she was already half way through the bottle "I'm almost done"

Ludwig was very angry by now  
>What was with this girl? She looked barely 18 and she was crazy, she was worse than Feliciano. How can that even be? That was impossible for anyone.<p>

"Let her drive, Ludwig" Roderich said from the back

"We're going to die" he said angrily, almost yelling

"Calm down, _alemán_" Suyapa said "enjoy the ride; I'm better than you at driving anyway, so don't worry about it."

Ludwig didn't know what to said this person was simply crazy… why would she do that? What was she trying to prove?

Suyapa, Elizabeta and Amaral sang again but this time in English. The song was "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction  
>Roderich was annoyed but didn't say anything<br>Ludwig just wanted to change cars with another person.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next chapter is going to have the other Central American people in it. I feel like that sassy person is getting in the spot light. I was afraid she would not get in any spot light at all but she's just so… hisohfai hfiasoer she kills me… reminds of a friend lol<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading and please enjoy reading this! (^_^)/~~~~~***_


	9. Chapter 9

The trip was not just a week long. No one knew about this.  
>It was a two week vacation to visit northern Spain and a little bit of France. Antonio Gilbert and Francis – the French cousin who was not directly invited – had planned this when Roderich communicated Antonio about the reunion.<br>It would be funny to see everyone's face when Antonio mentions this to the rest of the family.  
>He had already arranged everything with everyone's boss.<br>Antonio's boss didn't want to let him take such a long vacation, but Antonio insisted. He really wanted to have a good time with everyone.

Itza and Lovino had fallen sleep for the rest of the trip. Itza rested her head in Lovino's shoulder and Lovino rested his head in Itza's head.  
>Feliciano was about to die of boredom. He wasn't with his best friend Ludwig, he couldn't talk to him. He knew that if he texted Ludwig he would not answer. He hated texting.<br>Belle was enjoying the time with her bother, it was nice to forget everything for a moment and enjoy the moment with the family. It was a shame Luxemburg couldn't make it to the reunion. He was too busy… he was always too busy.  
>Thinking about that gave Belle a headache.<br>Abel didn't really care what Luxemburg did, he was proud of him. He is the riches country in Europe. Abel couldn't complain about his little brother he was amazing with the money! Money! Money!

Antonio and Gilbert were going to break the wonderful news to everyone this afternoon at the bull-jumping event in San Mateo de Gallego.  
>Was everyone going to stay?<br>Antonio really hoped so. He had not done anything like this before. He didn't know how Roderich was going to react. He really hoped it wouldn't be like the Aprils Fool day some years back; Antonio and Francis just wanted to have a great time with everyone.  
>Isidro, Jose and Tomas were talking about the World Cup event from the past summer.<br>Antonio was too involved in his own conversation that the only thing he heard was:

"_Spain didn't play as good as I had expected"_

The one talking was Isidro.  
>Antonio stopped in mid-sentence and look at Gilbert<br>Gilbert begin laughing loudly at the Spaniard's reaction  
>Isidro was laughing, but Tomas was talking how great Germany's games were. This made the German laughed even louder – was that even possible?<p>

"Isidro, I did all I could!" Antonio said complaining.

"Ha, Jose did such a great job! Did not disappoint me. But you and Suyapa were horrible. I can't believe you too. Wait, Suyapa did worse than you. Her players killed the first game against France." Isidro said

"She did get a goal!" Jose said "I was proud of her"

"She was proud and jealous of you!" Tomas said "when she came back home she said '_Costa Rica better do an amazing job since I fail! __Pero__ me __siento__celosa__!'_ and then she sat down with me to see one of your games, I think it was the one against Greece."

"Yeah, I tie the game with the cat lover"

"It was an amazing game! Suyapa and you steal the spot light sometimes"

They laughed but Antonio was still bothered by the subject

"Perdón Antonio, but you did a horrible job!" Tomas said "But Gilbert here did amazing! I wasn't going for you but I was proud of you"

"I wasn't going for anyone" Jose said "Argentina think she's the best sometimes"

"Like Mexico? He thinks he's hot stuff" Isidro asked

"Nah, Argentina is worse" Tomas said laughing

"I think we would be too if we were in a better situation" Jose answer

"You're turning like them!" Isidro said looking at his younger sibling"

"That's a lie! I might be the best between the five of us, but I'm very family oriented" Jose said complaining

"Ha, yeah… yeah…" Isidro said

They talked normally, without getting angry over who was a better country; facts were facts so pretending to be better didn't help.

Suyapa drove normally after she finished her bottle of wine that the Hungarian bought.  
>Ludwig was impressed.<br>Why was he impressed? He drank all the time and occasionally he would drive too.  
>But this girl… her system didn't even react to the alcohol she drove like she a normal person.<br>Roderich wasn't even paying attention anymore to any of what the girls say. The worse thing was that the music was crappy.  
>Amaral slept right after the song "What Makes You Beautiful" end. She was out.<br>Elizabeta on the other hand talked to Ludwig about the situation in Europe.  
>Suyapa wasn't involved in it, which she didn't mind. She didn't want to talk about any recent situation; she didn't want to remember her own.<p>

* * *

><p>They arrive to San Mateo.<br>The Google map carried them to a bull ring.  
>Did they expect this?<br>No.  
>Did they expect the French man in front of the gates?<br>No.  
>Did this make <em>all<em> of them wonder what the heck was going on?  
>Yes.<p>

The beautiful French man approached them, with a smile in his face

"Bon soir, mon amis!" he said in his beautiful French

"Francis?" Elizabeta asked "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a cousin too!" Francis said hurt "I was invited"

Roderich looked at Antonio a little bit annoyed

"France was not part of the Hapsburg family… He even disliked us in that time"

"Big brother Francis is family from the other side, ve~~" Feliciano said smiling

"That bastard!" Lovino said under his breath

The Central American's were close to each other, Suyapa was talking in the phone. She had received a call from her boss to inform her about how they had celebrated her birthday.  
>She had not notice the French guy.<p>

"Well… let's see what Suyapa says about Francis here…" Isidro said still in 'World Cup 2014' mode

"… Okay, gracias!" Suyapa said laughing she turned around to face everyone "Sorry I was talking to my boss… why are we here?" she asked looking at the bull fighting ring

Everyone was quite.  
>They all knew how Suyapa would hold a grudge for football, they all knew that…<p>

"Oh…" she said looking at Francis "Is you." She said smiling.

"Suyapa!" Francis said with a big beautiful smile while his beautiful hair floated in the wind "I haven't seen you since we saw each other in Brazil three months ago!"

Suyapa eyed the French man and smile real big.  
>Everyone looked at the Honduran girl.<br>Was she okay?

"Si! I remember that time… when I receive a red car and played without one of my best players… I remembered that time!" she laughed very hard and for a long time. She even hold her tummy and tears were coming out of her eyes. "Such a wonderful time wasn't it?"

"Yes!" Francis said smiling to her

"It was great when Germany kick your ass!" she was still laughing

"Yes…" Francis said

"Sorry, I was glad Germany won this world cup, because he won this cup as a whole country and not just 'Western Germany'" she said looking at the German brothers "It was nice"

Ludwig looked at the Honduran and a little tiny smile was on his lips.  
>Feliciano noticed that and smile.<p>

"I think most of us were there" Abel said

"Yes" Jose said looking at Abel with a smile on his face "I never said 'thank you' for a great game"

"It was indeed an amazing game" Abel said "I enjoyed that time playing with you! The best team from the Central American countries."

"Yes!" Suyapa said "It was an amazing game! I enjoy every single part of the last games…" then she said under her breath "I wished I had been there…"

"Is okay, _Orquidea. _ We can both complain about our situation" Antonio said

"Nah!" Suyapa said "You killed it. I expected a little more from me, but I expected a lot more for you."

Antonio looked at his sibling.

"Not even you?!" he asked surprise with a little sad on his voice

Suyapa laughed and looked at her bother

"We can be losers together!" she said

"Okay, okay. Football season has finished, let's go inside and see what kind of surprise you have for the birthday kids" Amaral said

"Yes! That's right!" Antonio said

They entered the bull ring. It was reserved just for them.  
>Antonio, Gilbert and Francis stayed in the back while the rest of the group went ahead and sat down in the viewers place.<p>

A voice in a microphone appeared

"And now we will show the bull and the three people who will be 'dancing' with him"

Isidro got exited.  
>Itza stopped flirting with the Italian brothers and suddenly got a shiver down her back.<br>Tomas was happy to see once again a bull fight  
>Jose didn't really care about bull fights.<br>Suyapa was scare. She hated stuff like this…

"Please welcome our participants" the announcer said "Spain, France and Prussia"

The three subjects mentioned came into the middle of the arena dress in all white with a red scarf.  
>There was nothing in their hands.<p>

"Look at them being all fashionable" Itza said to Lovino

"Those bastards don't know anything about fashion" he answered "I do a better job"

"Ludwig, why aren't you there?" Feliciano asked his best friend "You're strong and awesome! You should be there"

"Yeah!" Suyapa said butting in the conversation "You should be there! You even look stronger than those three"

Ludwig blushed at the comments

The bull was release.  
>Suyapa saw it. It was strong and big.<br>The bull proceeded to go after the three men.  
>Antonio stopped right before the bull before jumping to do something acrobatic; the bull kept going and Gilbert was the next to jump over the bull.<br>The bull looked angry.  
>Francis looked at his little group of spectators, he smile at them and threw a kiss<p>

"Francis is a big flirt!" Isidro said "Itza you should talk to him to!"

"I don't really know him!" Itza said offended

"You love to flirt!" Suyapa said

"Only with people that I know!"

"Remember that one time she flirt with Eduardo?*" Isidro asked

"They flirt all the time!" Tomas said "Every meeting!"

"I've seen them!" Jose said laughing.

"_Dios Mío!"_ Suyapa screamed "Antonio!"

Antonio was under the bull.  
>Suyapa got up and attempted to go to the bull ring.<br>Her siblings told her to stay in the sits but she didn't listen to them.  
>Abel tried to stop her but she kept going.<br>Ludwig grabbed her arm but she immediately kicked him in the stomach.  
>She reached the bull ring.<p>

"Torito!" she screamed

The bull looked at her she begin singing a song native to her country

"_Échame ese toro pinto, chinita  
>Que lo quiero conocer<br>A ver si tiene calzones, chinita,  
>O naguas como mujer<br>Échele que le eche el toro, chinita  
>Échele entre la gente, chinita<br>Es que ese torito quiere  
>Una copita de agua ardiente"<em>

Suyapa was running away from the bull while singing at the top of her lungs.  
>Her siblings were laughing at her because she was even trying to dance to her folklore song<p>

"Don't you have a song name the same thing?" Itza asked Isidro

"Si, but mine doesn't have lyrics" he answered laughing at the sigh of his sister

The bull kept going behind Suyapa. She wasn't even wearing red!  
>She had jean shorts and a white blouse.<p>

"_Dios!"_ she screamed after finishing her song "I don't even have a strong brassier for this!"

Most of the spectators laughed at her saying that expect a few of them.

"It was funny!" Feliciano said to Ludwig because he shot him a look

Gilbert was outside the bull ring laughing, while Francis tried to help Antonio get to a safe place because he was hurt.  
>Suyapa didn't know what to do.<br>She didn't expect Lovino to jump in too.  
>She was surprise that the Italian was there.<p>

"What are you doing?" Suyapa asked out of breath still running

"Helping you!" he said giving her a nice warm smile

Lovino called the bull several times, but the bull would not leave Suyapa.  
>Suyapa missed her step and fell to the ground the bull was right behind her.<br>Lovino had a cape to play with the bull; he somehow got it away from Suyapa.  
>She got up and ran to Lovino's side<p>

"What do we do now?" she asked

"Wanna try jumping?" he asked nicely "Is fun… when Antonio is not here"

Suyapa smile. She was still out of breath.

"Yeah!" she said

Immediately Suyapa took her shirt off and throw it to the side.  
>She was only in her brassier and her jean shorts.<p>

"Now" she said smiling towards a blushing Lovino "I'm ready!"

The bull came charging to Suyapa.

"Are you sure she's our sister?" Jose asked

"Yes…" Itza said "Mama said she was a sister"

"She's crazy!" Tomas said "We should stop her"

The three siblings looked at him

"I think she's enjoying herself" Isidro said

Suyapa sucked at jumping in front of the bull, she landed wrong several times.  
>Gilbert got in the ring once again and charge at the bull with Suyapa, Lovino was out looking at Antonio and insulting him.<p>

Isidro stand up and walked towards the ring.  
>Took his shirt off and gave it to Jose<p>

"I'm going too!" he said "I want to try that!"

"Is Antonio aware of this?" Itza asked

"I don't think he would care right now!" Tomas laughed "I'm going to go to!"

He also took his shirt off and gave it to Jose

"You can't go!" Itza said "Something might go wrong"

"We can't be killed by circumstances like this"

Itza rolled her eyes.

"This is so much fun!" Elizabeta said exited looking at the Central Americans "I want to go also!"

Elizabeta got up from Roderich's side and ran towards the ring.  
>She immediately began to play with the bull.<br>The two Central Americans followed her.

It was a mess.  
>Antonio didn't want it go like this. He wanted to show everyone what he did for fun and he had been attack by the bull.<br>Fun, fun.

One of the professional bull fighters got the bull and put it back inside the bull stadium.  
>Antonio was sitting with the half of the family while the others were enjoying themselves in the ring.<p>

"That was an amazing experience!" Isidro said when they were getting out the stadium

"Yes!" Suyapa said "Lovino is amazing at this!"

Lovino looked at her

"You were too!" he said sweetly

"I had too much fun!" Tomas said "I couldn't believe I was doing it!"

"Suyapa where is your shirt?" Itza asked

"I don't know!" she said looking at her naked stomach "I lost it!"

Itza looked at her seriously

"Why did you take it off?"

Suyapa did not answer right away.

"I wanted too."

Itza got close to her sister

"You do know you're busty"

"I'm aware of that" Suyapa said "Who cares?"

Itza rolled her eyes

"Suyapa you were amazing!" Elizabeta said "You just ran to that ring and got the bull away from Antonio"

Suyapa smiled

"I was worried" she said

"Next time" Roderich said "Please do keep the shirt on, that is not lady-like."

Suyapa didn't said anything

Antonio was waiting for them in one of the suburbans.  
>Suyapa and Isidro hurried up and went to him<p>

"Are you okay?" Isidro asked

"Yeah!" Antonio said smiling "Nothing bad happen. Not a scratch!"

"That bull was attacking you"

"I only got hit, nothing bad!"

"Good!" Suyapa said "I have a scratch on my back… That's why I took my shirt off…"

"Turned around" Isidro commanded to his sister

Indeed, Suyapa had a rash down her back where an old scar was. That scar was from that time when they tried to live in a single house

"We'll clean it in the hotel"

Suyapa smiled to her siblings  
>The rest of the family was outside the cars trying to figure out where to go to spend the night.<p>

"Family of mine!" Antonio said getting out of the suburban "This vacation is only beginning! I didn't reserve a hotel room; I didn't do anything I said I was going to do"

Roderich looked at Antonio. He was angry.

"Dear, don't get angry" Elizabeta said to Roderich "Is going to be okay!"

"Did you know about this?" he asked

"Yeah, Gilbert told me!" she said smiling "I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"My sister and I will go to one together" Abel said

"We will reserve one room for the five of us" Jose added

"No" Antonio said "The boys will go with the boys and the girls with the girls"

"Why?" Itza asked a little down

"Bonding!" Antonio said

"I don't want to be with you" Abel said lighting his cigarette

They all had a little discussion.  
>They wanted and they didn't.<p>

"Okay. Shut up, all of you" Itza said "I will divide the groups"

Everyone looked at her with a puzzle look

"Abel, Belle, Lovino, Feliciano and I will be in a group" she said "Roderich, Elizabeta, Amaral, Ludwig and Suyapa will be in another group. The next group will be Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, Isidro, Jose and Tomas.

"That's just like the we're in the car" Abel said

"You don't want to be with Antonio" Itza said "so…"

"Fine" he answered

"I'm totally fine with this!" Suyapa said

The others complained about it, but they did not make any changes… Most of them were happy with their group.  
>The Central Americans were ready to party.<p>

"Well, we will see each other in two hour down in the plaza" Francis said "Until then bye!"

"What time is it?" Ludwig asked Suyapa

"4:21pm"

"We spend an hour there?" he asked

"Ja" Suyapa said in her Honduran accent

Ludwig looked at her

"Is '_Ja'" _he said in his German accent

Suyapa smile and got in the car

"It has been an amazing day!" Jose said getting in the front sit to drive "and it'll continue for the night"

"I'm ready!" Tomas said

"Aren't we all?" Francis asked

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ha! Have some sugar *hugs everyone who reads this*<br>Sorry I didn't proofread it so it's probably worse than the other ones! I'm very sorry!  
>My English is not that good so please forgive me (_)<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! **_


	10. Chapter 10

The groups got in the cars and went in their way trying to find a hotel.  
>Roderich was not happy about the situation.<br>What was his boss going to say?  
>Was he the only one worried about this?<p>

"Suyapa, please put something on" Roderich said to the Honduras who was in the front sit of the car

"Shut the hell up. Do you wanna die?" she asked "I'm trying to ignore the pain"

"What pain" Elizabeta asked

"The bull's horn kinda went across my back" she said a little ashamed

"Why did you take your shirt off?" Amaral asked

"Because I didn't want to get it all bloody!" she said frustrated "Don't worry about it. It's nothing"

In the other suburban Antonio and the other five were already planning where to go at night.  
>Antonio knew the place so it would be easy to go around.<p>

"Let's take them to a bar" Tomas said

"Nah, that doesn't sound fun" Francis said smiling "Let's buy what we will need and then we go to the country side"

"And celebrate whatever we have there" Gilbert said laughing

"_Si_, that sounds amazing" Jose said "Itza is going to love it"

"Itza?" Gilbert asked

"Yes, she's the one who loves to party" Isidro said

"I thought Suyapa was the one who loved to party" Gilbert said with a wondering tone

"She does but Itza…" Tomas said

"Itza is not what she looks on the outside" Antonio said "She is not like Suyapa, she's quite when needed, she parties hard, and she enjoys dancing… she is the life of the party"

"I wouldn't go that far" Isidro said "I can never pick who's worse"

"What do you mean?" Francis asked

"Suyapa drinks like no one's business and it takes a long time for her to get drunk, Itza gets drunk fast; both of them can dance very well; Itza is a quite person, Suyapa is very sociable; Itza is the life of the party but Suyapa steals the spot light." Jose said "In other words, they both are the life of the party."

Antonio laughed miserably

"Why did those two came out like that?" Antonio asked miserably

"Is not your fault." Isidro said "We're rebels"

"Is not as bad as Arthur's siblings… and their tasteless foods" Francis said laughing

In the third suburban the five people there were trying to figure out what kind of hotel would be the best.  
>Where they even going to stay there at night?<p>

"Abel" Itza said "pick the cheapest one"

Belle was driving now

"I'm trying to do that" he answer in his cold voice

"Hurry up!" she said "We've pass several hotels by now"

"We have a several hours before we have to reunite with the others"

"It doesn't matter!" Itza said "Hurry up. Time is money"

"I know!" Abel said losing it "I know! I'm trying hard to understand this Spanish language!"

"Give that to me" Itza said annoyed "You should have said that can't read Spanish"

Itza looked at it.

"Go to a hotel name 'La Costa' it looks cheap"

"I'll look up the directions" Belle said

"You're driving" Romano said"I'll do it"

* * *

><p>When they arrive at the hotel they did not expect the other suburbans to show up in there.<br>Abel was angry; he didn't want to be close to the others.  
>Why did he even come?<p>

"How did you ended up here?" Amaral asked Antonio

"We followed Abel" he said scratching his head

"How did you ended up here?!" Isidro asked his sister Suyapa

"I looked up the cheapest hotel in San Mateo de Gallego"

The family tried to get the rooms but they had only three rooms available. Two of the rooms had two beds but the other one only had one.

"We will take them" Jose said

The others looked at him with puzzle looks

"Jose, are we even going to fit in there?" Tomas asked

"We are not even going to spend the night in here" he said to Tomas in a whisper

"Right!" he answer enthusiastic

"Can we have extra sheets?" Elizabeta asked the front desk

"Yes ma'am we will get it for you"

Itza smiled at hearing the news.

"Well, you know the drill. We will stay with our groups" Amaral said

Itza, Suyapa and Jose looked at each other. They grabbed the key and ran to their rooms wishing they didn't have the one bed dormitory.  
>The others followed like normal people.<br>The night was just beginning and the six boys were ready to give the big surprise to the family.

"Ha! I got the two beds!" Itza said loudly

"I did too!" Jose said jumping up and down

They both looked at the girl who was in the middle of them and begin laughing.  
>Suyapa had chosen the wrong key.<br>She let go of a sighed.  
>She didn't have a shirt on and she had gotten the dormitory she didn't want to have.<p>

"Is okay _Orquidea_" Antonio said "You'll be fine in there"

Her siblings were still laughing at her

"That's fine." She said with a serious voice "That's perfectly fine"

"Awe, she's angry" Itza said

They all entered their rooms and got themselves comfortable.  
>The Austrian and German were not happy about the situation.<br>They did not like the rooms, they wanted something else.

The rest of the afternoon they spend it in their rooms getting ready.  
>Suyapa had Elizabeta clean her injury and put something on it.<br>Itza talked to Belle about girly things and what they were going to wear.  
>The six boys in the other room were not there.<br>They were buying food, drinks, and anything they thought would be necessary for their party.

* * *

><p>Antonio drove the suburban this time.<br>The others two suburbans followed him to an empty field in the outskirts of the town.  
>No one knew what was going on.<br>They thought they were going to an actual place.

"I can't believe Antonio" Itza said "I even put some normal clothes on"

"Ve~~" Feliciano said "You look so pretty!"

Itza immediately had a big smile on her mouth

"You really think so?" she asked

"_Si" _Feliciano answer smiling

Itza was wearing a jean mini-skirt and a shirt that cut mid way her torso; her hair was up in a large pony tail.  
>Her make up made her eyes pop.<p>

"You do look quite nice" Belle said smiling

"_Gracias_" Itza answer, loving the attention.

Suyapa was driving the other suburban.  
>They were the last ones to arrive<br>they were all confuse.

"I can not believe Antonio" Roderich said from the back of the car

"It's okay!" Elizabeta said "It'll be fun"

"Everything is fun with Antonio" Amaral said

They got off the car.  
>Antonio was waiting for all of them.<br>A fire was burning, and off to the side were coolers and a table full of food.  
>What the heck was going on?<p>

"Would you be so kind and come?" Francis said

"Well… well… what do we have here?" Abel said

"Our party." He answered

The sun was hiding, and with it the light.

"What about the light?" Ludwig asked

"Don't be stupid west" Gilbert said "We have the fire."

For a moment no one really wanted to do this.

"I made paella!" Antonio said to his siblings

The two girls looked at him.

"Paella?"

"Come on Suyapa… we can party like this"

"Yes we can!"

Little by little the rest of the party came together by the fire and begin talking for a while.  
>They ate and drank before the sun was completely gone.<br>They were enjoying their time together. It was quite nice to have a celebration like this.  
>Roderich was not okay with it. This made things a little bad along everyone.<br>Abel was having a good time, which made it a little weir.

"We also have alcohol" Tomas said to everyone "I think we bought enough"

Jose stood up and passed a can of beer to everyone.  
>They begin drinking and some music got started.<br>Suyapa got up and offered a hand to Itza, which she took almost immediately.  
>They began dancing around the fire.<br>Tomas, Isidro and Jose began cheering for them.

"So it is true" Francis said to Antonio "they can dance"

"Yes! I thought them!" Antonio answered offended

The French man laughed for a while.

"I would love to dance with them." He said a little too exited

Francis got up and approach the sisters who were dancing to a song name "Hipnotizame" by Wisin & Yandel a reggaeton group from Puerto Rico  
>How was he even suppose to dance to this?<br>Francis didn't know, but he went with the flow.  
>His actions made the sisters laughed.<br>Gilbert approached them also and tried to dance.  
>The others cheered them on.<br>Soon after the actions of these four the others went on and begin dancing.

The alcohol plus the circumstances made some of them lose the sense of reality.

"Come on Ludwig! Let's go dance, ve~~" Feliciano said to the German

"I don't think I can dance to that kind of music" he answered

The music suddenly went off.

"Now, let me show you some of my rhythms" Suyapa said hitting the 'play' bottom in the stereo

'Punta' begin playing  
>Suyapa immediately begin laughing to the rhythm of the music.<br>Everyone looked at her; the rest of the Central Americans came to dance with her.  
>She looked so amazing dancing the rhythm of her music.<br>Her movements did not have faults.

When the song finished and the next one begin Suyapa tried to pull the Europeans that had stopped dance to dance with them

"Come on, I didn't came here so you can see me dance." Honduras said "I came here because I want to dance with you"

Suyapa grabbed Ludwig's and Abel's hands and pulled them to the 'dance floor'  
>Ludwig was standing there awkwardly with his 10th can of beer in his hand<br>Abel made an attempt at dancing. He looked lost but he tried.  
>Suyapa began dancing with him.<br>Her hips and hands were everywhere.  
>The Italian brothers – now drunk – came to dance with the rest of them.<p>

"I can't dance that!" Ludwig dance

"Do something, west!" Gilbert said "Or do you need more alcohol to dance with a beautiful woman?"

Ludwig's face turned red and Gilbert laughed

"So, are you going to dance Gilbert?" Suyapa asked

"I can't dance that!" he answer smiling

"Want me to teach you?" she asked him getting close to him

"Ja… please do" he said getting close to her

"You're a boy I can't teach you… Tomas will though!" she said laughing.

Tomas smile at Suyapa and approached the German

"Come on, after you learn you can dance with Suyapa or Itza" he said laughing

The Prussian looked at Antonio and Francis

"Come on let's do it together!" Gilbert said

The other two laughed but went ahead.

"You're getting it Abel!" Belle said from the side

Itza looked at the Belgian and smile at her; with her finger she told her to come  
>Belle shake her head.<br>Itza then went to her still dancing

"Come, it wont be that bad" she said "It's easy! Amaral I know you can dance!"

The Portuguese went ahead and begin dancing. The Belgian went with the Guatemalan and attempt to dance.

"Let's dance Elizabeta" Roderich said to the Hungarian

Elizabeta's eyes got wider.

"Roderich?" she asked a little concerned, the Austrian looked drunk

"Come, darling. Let's go dance to this weir music" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the group.

It looked like a mess.  
>Ludwig was the only one standing. He had giving up.<p>

"Want another beer?" Suyapa asked

She was sweating from all the dancing she had done.

"_Ja_" he said

"Let me give you something stronger" she said "Let's dance. You're the only one not dancing"

"This music is too active" he told the Honduran

"You're so petty!" she said "I'll just dance here with you then"

"_Nein!_" he said

"I don't understand German" she said smiling

"N-n-n-no…" he said looking at her

Suyapa laughed

"Here, have some vodka." She said "it's pure too!"

Ludwig grabbed away from her hand and drank it.

"Now we will dance" she said grabbing his hand "This is an apology for today" she winked her eye at him

Ludwig did not move.  
>He had a new beer can in his hand.<br>His brain wasn't exactly working.  
>Suyapa dance all over the place.<br>Ludwig didn't know how to move.  
>The others were too involved in their own business dancing that they didn't put any attention.<br>It was a nice sight to see the family dancing.

Antonio, Gilbert and Francis were ready with the cameras so they could take pictures and videos of all of them.  
>The party after all was something else, and like predicted Itza and Suyapa were the life of the party. They were dancing like no one had dance before.<br>Their movements were something else to all of them.

"Suyapa, you can't dance like this" the German told her

"Ha, that's what you think" she said grabbing his hands and going to Abel's side. "Now what do you think?" she asked the German "I have two men. Can I dance like this?" she asked turning around to see Abel's face

"This music is something else" Abel said to her

"Are you enjoying it?" Suyapa asked

"Yes!" he said smiling, thing that he never did "It's nice"

Isidro and Belle dance together.  
>Belle was a little scare of getting the movements wrong, but she was still having fun.<br>Amaral dance with Jose and Tomas the way Suyapa was dancing with Abel and Ludwig and Itza with the Italian brothers.  
>Antonio and Gilbert took a break from the dancing and made sure all of these embarrassing moments stayed with them for the rest of their lives that was a long time.<p>

"Suyapa and Itza…" Gilbert said to Antonio "I'd have never guess these two were into this kind of dancing."

"Well… Now you know…" Antonio said laughing

"That Austrian is going to regret coming here after he sees this" Gilbert said laughing

The party was nice; there was plenty of food and drinks.  
>The music was quite nice, they all liked it.<br>It was one of the best birthdays the five of them had had. It was amazing.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Punta<strong>__** is a kind of music in Honduras, Guatemala and Belize, this music developed in the northern part of the country. It's an Afro-centralmerican thing.  
>The Hondurans take big pride in this.<br>In the part where they're dancing to Suyapa's style of music, it would be good to listen to some of the music and see how they dance. Just so y'all can have an idea!  
>Kazzabe, Silver Star, Santa Fe are just a few groups. You can find them in YouTube!<br>I really enjoyed doing this chapter. IT made me laughed several times.**_

_**Thank you for reading! **_


	11. Chapter 11

The dancing kept going for a few more hours.  
>After that they all sat down around the fire.<br>Itza had her head on Gilbert's lap.  
>Roderich was sleeping along side of Feliciano, Belle and Lovino.<br>Abel was in the car sleeping. He had gotten tired of dancing and his hips hurt.  
>Antonio sat down beside Gilbert while he played with Itza's hair.<br>Francis and Suyapa were sitting down together besides Antonio.  
>Ludwig and Jose had their heads on Suyapa's lap and Elizabeta was looking out for the three sleepy guys while Amaral just lay on the ground in between Tomas and Isidro<p>

The atmosphere was nice.  
>They all talked about random things.<br>Like the music

"You know Suyapa have _'Punta'_ in my country too."

"Mine is more popular than yours." Suyapa said "Besides everyone in the world says that you have the best national anthem in Central America"

Itza smile towards her sister

"So they said" Itza said

"_Ey vo, __guanaco_" Tomas said

"_Que __muco__" Isidro __answered_

"Aren't you the only one of us who does not have Africans decent in your country?"

Itza laughed

"Well, he doesn't even have an Atlantic ocean!"* Itza said slurring all over the place

"Itza you don't have a Pacific ocean" Jose said looking up from Suyapa's lap

"Central Americans are so cute" Feliciano said from his sleep "Ve~~~~~~"

"Can we play something?" Ludwig asked looking at Suyapa

"Can you play something?" Suyapa asked him laughing "I think you're too drunk to do anything, we're all too drunk."

"He drank all the alcohol" Tomas said a little sad "I wanted more!"

"We need to buy some more" Antonio said in his cheerful voice while laughing and raising a cup that didn't have anything inside

"Hey España what happen with the bull?" Isidro asked with a funny tone in his voice "You're better than that"

"I tripped" he answered sincerely "You know even a person like me can make mistakes!"

Itza looked at Antonio and laughed hard.

"You know… what we said in the car when we arrive here… we didn't mean it like that" Itza said seriously changing her tone "We know you were still powerful, even when your empire fell we still thought that you were powerful, after all you're our big brother"

Antonio smile towards Itza

"History can not lie about it either" Jose said yelling "Your kings' bad management, the wars, the inflation made you fell. It wasn't just because of England. You're better than that punk pirate"

"_Mis __bebes__!"_ Antonio said with happy tears coming our of his eyes

"We know of your greatness" Suyapa said looking up to the sky "You made us who we are now"

"Where's Elizabeta?" Roderich asked a little sleepy

No one answered him, he went to sleep again

"Stop it. Stop it!" Antonio said embarrassed covering his face "You're going to kill me!"

The Central Americans laughed

"Suyapa, Jose let's play football" Ludwig said gabbing Suyapa's arm "Let's play football"

"West is drunk" Gilbert said laughing

"You're drunk too!" Francis said "Is time to take my garments off~" he sang

Itza looked at the French man

"Strip for us then" she said in her drunk slur

"You want big brother to strip for all of you?" Francis asked smiling

"We don't" Suyapa said laughing "If you have muscles like Antonio and Ludwig then please do, but if you don't… don't bother."

"Uuuu!" Jose said from Suyapa's lap "Do you need some water with that?" he asked the French man while dying of laughter

"I'm a work of art made by God!" Francis said offended standing up "I have muscles where they need to be. They're in the right place; I'm beautiful; perfectly made"

Itza looked at the French man

"If you are please do show us!" she said cheering

"Itza _cálmate_" Tomas said "She's worse drunk"

"Come on" Itza said getting up "He wants to strip, let him strip"

"If he strips" Suyapa said looking at her sister in the eyes with a tint of lust "I will strip also"

"Oh! The beautiful woman has spoken" Francis said laughing

Francis got up and offered a hand to Suyapa, while doing that he also laughed _ohonhonhonhonhon_

"I can't get up" she said "I have this beautiful men in my lap… besides one of them is about to fall asleep" she said looking over to the German

"I'm not falling asleep!" Ludwig said protesting

Ludwig was not the same man. He wasn't serious anymore; he was a happy fellow who enjoyed everything surrounding him.

"He's a pervert!" Gilbert said laughing "He has-"

"Brother don't you dare tell them that!" Ludwig said getting up "That's embarrassing!"

"Ludwig" Itza said "You're more fun now" she got close to him, she was so short compare to the German

"Ey _catracha!"_ Isidro said "Control your sister"

"She's your sister too, _maje_!" she said irritated "Go get me some beer and I'll deal with her"

"_Puta 'ombe**" _Isidro said "We don't have more alcohol!"

"Ha! What are you talking about?" This time it was Elizabeta who was talking "Me and Amaral went to town and got some more!"

How did they manage to go without them noticing?

"_Bueno_" Suyapa said "Just give me the alcohol. I'm not going to strip, I'm not at home"

Francis eyes went blank

"You said you were going to strip with me!"

"Well I'm too busy holding my little brother's head"

"I can get up!" Jose said laughing

Suyapa looked down at Jose and smack him in the forehead, while Ludwig laid his head once again on Suyapa's lap which she didn't mind.

"_Sos maje vo'_" she said towards Jose

"_No me pegues!"_ Jose cried

"Let's play futbol!" Antonio said "I want to play futbol"

"ABEL!" Itza screamed "ANTONIO WANTS ANOTHER BEATING!"

"Itza!" Antonio said crying a little "why are you so mean?"

"Yeah!" Isidro said "You didn't even get to go! When was the last time you went to a world cup?"

Itza looked at her brother annoyed

"At least I don't fight over it!" she said raising her bottle of alcohol

Suyapa looked at her older sister

"_Perdon?_" Suyapa asked her sister annoyed

"Nice fight in '69"

"It wasn't over futbol" Suyapa said "Salvadorians had come over my house and tried to take away my land just like they're trying right now with Conejo Island"

"Because is clearly ours" Isidro said looking at his sister

"Is not!" she said "Is mine. I'm so tired to go to Amapala just to see what the heck you're planning against me"

"I'm so tired to go to La Union to see what _you're_ planning"

"I feel bad for Amapala and La Union" Tomas said "they're so young and you both make those kids suffer with your crazy things."

"I met Amapala several years ago. She's such a nice kid… She was so wealthy also… when the port was in her hands and not in San Lorenzo's hands"***

"Ha, that was a big blow for her." Suyapa said sadly "We had to do it"

"Sometimes we have to change locations" Tomas said smiling towards the sky

"Why did you call me?" Abel said rubbing his eyes

"We're playing football" Itza said "wake up those lazy people from the ground"

Jose got up from Suyapa's lap.

"Let's pick groups then!"

"Roderich" Elizabeta said moving the Austrian "We're playing _futball_"

"I do not wish to play"

"Get up!" Amaral scream in her Portuguese accent "We're playing _futebol_"

"Ve~~~~" Feliciano said getting up almost immediately

Little by little the sleepy heads got up they, Roderich was still a little sleepy.

"I will be the captain" Antonio said

"I will be the other one" Abel said smiling towards Antonio "Let's see who wins!"

"Do we even have a _futbol_ ball?" Isidro asked

"Oui" Francis answer showing a _brazuca _ball

Who won the futbol match?  
>No one knows.<br>They got drunk all over again with the bottles that Elizabeta and Amaral brought.

* * *

><p>The sun woke most of them up.<br>Antonio and Gilbert tried to tidy up the place while the rest of them got in the car.  
>Roderich was very grumpy.<p>

"Oh _Dios_" Isidro said touching his head "I need _sopa de bolos_"

"Don't we all?" Itza asked "What happen yesterday?"

"You don't want to know" Suyapa said smiling a little creepy "you don't remember?"

"Well… just the _futbol_ match we had

When they were ready they left to get their things to the hotel.  
>It was the third day in Spain and they were already partying hard.<p>

"We will go to the Zaragoza and take a break today." Gilbert said "Antonio has to call Eduardo because is his birthday today"

"Yes!" Antonio said "My other baby has a birthday today!"

"Please let's go somewhere" Amaral said "I'm about to die…. I need to eat something… and I have a headache… Antonio… don't ever do this"

Ludwig got in the front sit to drive while Amaral sat beside him.

Lovino drove the other suburban while the third one had Antonio driving it.

They got Zaragoza, booked a hotel and spend the whole day…  
>The next day was going to be a driving day… they were going to San Sebastian in the Basque Cost.<br>And they would surely not party like that… Not anymore… that was their birthday present.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*the Africans are usually in the northern part of Central America, this happen because of the ship wrecks that carried African to the new world and some others Africans that escape and some others who the Spaniards bring over when the natives started to die... but they mostly live in the northern part of central America.<strong>_

_**** Puta 'ombe is like saying damn it, is slang… yeah… I know is confusing**_

_***** Amapala was an important port in the south of Honduras in the Gulf of Fonseca between Nicaragua, El Salvador and Honduras. Amapala has a very deep canal, the old people talk about those days when Amapala was big and prosperous before the port moved to San Lorenzo. I'm not sure why they move the port… I'll try to look that up.  
>Also, Amapala was supposed to be the capital of the Republic of Central America…<br>It was the Capital of Honduras for one day and it was the second time the National Anthem was sung. The president at the time was Marco Aurelio Soto. In the 2 Lempiras (currency of Honduras name after a hero who fought against the Spaniards, he was killed) bill there is the face of Marco Aurelio Soto and the Island of the Tiger or Amapala.  
><strong>_

_**Today's update… I'm so very sorry.**_

_**Catracho(a) informal way of calling a Honduran  
>Guanaco(a) informal way of calling a Salvadorian<br>Muco(a) informal way of calling a Nicaraguan  
>Tico(a) informal way of calling a Costa Rican<br>Chapin(a) informal way of calling a Guatemalan**_

_**I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't good!  
>I just wanted to continues a little of the party!<br>Did you try the music?  
>I hope you like it. It's so good to dance too!<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading!  
>Please enjoy.<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

The day that they all spend in the hotel was boring.  
>They all were tired. The party the night before was too much for any of them.<br>No one really remembered what they did.

"Is a good thing that I remembered to bring the cameras." Gilbert said smiling

"Yes!" Antonio said "You're going to have to put them on your blog and tag everyone."

"I don't think it would be a good idea" Tomas said from behind them

"Think about what our bosses might say" Isidro added "And besides, Itza is not know around the American Continent to be the girl she is around family and very close friends – like Eduardo"

"Let's print them all out then!" the Frenchman said

They all look at each other and smile

"Suyapa, please make food for everyone!" Jose said

"What?" Suyapa reply. She was lying in the floor "Why?"

"We're going out… to do some business" Jose reply looking at the other five who were hiding the cameras

"Fine." She said "I'm making..."

At that moment Isidro sighed and said

"Please don't tell us…"

"_Nacatamales, chicarrón con yuca, tajaditas, sopa de capirotadas, arroz en leche, plátanos fritos y frijoles fritos, chipilín con huevos, ayote en miel, pan de llama, totopostes_…"* she paused for a bit after all the things she had said very fast "What else?"

Roderich looked at the Young girl with big round eyes

"I think that's enough, _Orquidea_" Antonio said with a timid smile

"We need more… Ummm, I think we need _espumias, tostacas y torrejas_**."

"How are we going to make all that?" Itza asked "I mean, I'm all for it, but how?"

"Well, if you're going to make all that, you might as well make _arroz curtido_***" Isidro said "Well, I guess that will be dinner."

"Si" Suyapa said "Now, we are going out too. Let's buy what we will need"

"I don't think we will find the ingredients for that." Itza said concerned

"I will make it work!" Suyapa said happily "I might not cook like mama, but I'm very good… If I may say so myself, I'm the best"

"No, you're not" Itza said "_Yo soy_"

"No, you both suck" Jose said "I'm the best"

"Kids…" Antonio said lifting his arms "We have to go… is 10:32am"

"Are you sure you want to go out, bastard?" Lovino asked from a couch

"Yes!" Antonio answer "I'm okay… now"

The six boys left the apartment and went to the closest place where they could get copies of the pictures they took the night before.  
>Suyapa, Itza, Amaral, Lovino, and Belle left the apartment also to look all over town what they need for the foods Suyapa was going to cook.<br>In the apartment Feliciano, Roderich, Ludwig, Abel and Elizabeta stayed to do whatever.

Suyapa got most of the things from foreign shops around Zaragoza, while Antonio printed the pictures.  
>It was going to be an interesting afternoon.<br>The other lazy people stayed in the apartment sleeping.

"Do you think Roderich will mind this?" Francis asked

"It doesn't matter" Gilbert said "We don't care remember"

"Right…" Jose said "My reputation will go down, though"

"No one cares Costa Rica" Isidro said "It will go up as soon as everyone forgets this"

While around town Suyapa was going crazy

"Why don't they have green plantains?" Suyapa said very concerned in a over melodramatic voice

"Calm yourself Suyapa" Amaral said petting the petit girl

"What am I going to do?" Suyapa was about to cry "I need this… how long has it been?" she asked Lovino grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to her height "My system can't do this. I need my food"

"_!Te voy agarrar esas greñas!****"_ Itza said pointing at her sister "_Calmate_!"

"No!" Suyapa said grabbing her own hair

Belle grabbed the Honduran and hugged her while stroking her hair

"We will try to find everything, okay?" Belle said sweetly

Amaral laughed

"Hey, come on… Let's go look"

They walked around till they got most of the things

"How are we going to pay?" Lovino asked

"Ha" Itza said laughing "I stole Roderich's credit card"

Everyone looked at the Guatemalan

"WHAT?" Suyapa said "I… think… that's…"

"No good…" Amaral said

"He doesn't have to know just now" Itza reply giving the credit card to Belle so she could pay

Belle slid the credit card but it asked for a PIN

"It's asking us for a code, _maje_" Suyapa said nervously

"It's the year he got married with Hungary." Itza reply with a smile

"How do you know?" Amaral asked

"I just do…" Itza said with a smile "I just do…"

Back in the apartment Roderich was looking for his credit card like a mad old man.  
>How could had he forgotten something so important?<br>It didn't matter, no one could use it because it had a PIN, besides, no one would guess it.

"Where did you left it last?" Ludwig demanded

"I don't remember." The Austrian answered "It doesn't matter… No one will be able to use it."

"Are you sure, Roderich?" Elizabeta asked

"You shouldn't take that lightly" Abel said

Feliciano was sleeping in a corner without a care in the world dreaming about kitties.  
>The other six boys were having fun looking at the pictures.<br>Even though this was a 'lets-have-a-peaceful-day-today' it wasn't. It wasn't

* * *

><p>Suyapa and the others got home at about 12:54 and immediately after that they begin cooking.<p>

The food was ready at about 6:43pm. There was a lot of food.  
>The six boys had not returned, and the others were starving.<br>Suyapa was quite proud of herself for making all that food with the helps of everyone and the constant yelling that came from Ludwig and Roderich.  
>It was nice.<p>

"We're here!" Jose said opening the door "It smells delicious! Itza did you cooked again"

"_Mira vo' papo yo hice la comida. ¡No ande' con mierda' de que Itza hace la comida! Te voy a agarrar a pija, no me ande' con papada'. ¡Ya sabes como soy, yo no ando con cuento'! No me este' encachimbando otra ve'_ " Suyapa said very rapidly getting in Joses' face

"Okay, okay…" he said "_Perdon_…

"Anyway" Suyapa said calming herself "The food is ready"

It was creepy how she went from really angry to a 'I'm-a-sweet-angel'

"We're going to watch the 'Brazil vs Germany' game too!" Elizabeta said "I think I kind of miss the goals"

Amaral looked at Elizabeta

"Or we could watch 'Germany vs. Portugal'" Isidro said

"Why don't we watch 'France vs. Honduras'?" Itza said smiling

Suyapa looked at her sister seriously

"Hey…" Jose said "Let's watch 'Netherlands vs. Costa Rica'"

"Good game" Netherlands said

Everyone looked around.  
>No one had hard feelings for that one.<p>

"Okay, let's watch that one!" Antonio said "Unless—"

"Unless you want to watch Spain fail that first game!" a voice said from a window

Everyone looked around everyone.  
>It was a different voice. It didn't belong to any of them.<p>

"Who said that?" Tomas asked

"I did" the voice said

"Who is 'I did'?" Tomas asked a little annoy

"Guess" the voice said

"Well, it's a boys voice" Isidro said looking at his brother

"It's freaking Alfred" Itza said "Can't you recognize the voice?"

"Hey guys!" the American said very loudly "Can I stay?"

"Yeah…" Antonio said "Why are you here?"

"I was spending some time with England! Dinner time came and I didn't want to eat his food so I came to Spain!"

"Why?" Isidro asked

"I didn't want to eat his food!" the American screamed "I want something good and cheap!"

"Well, since you're here and propose that we watch 'Spain vs. Netherlands' why don't we instead watch you failing against Belle?" Tomas asked

"Man, don't be mean!" he answered

"Just come in!" Itza said "We are about to eat anyway"

"What game are we watching then?" Jose asked

"Yours and Abel's!" Suyapa said "We're not changing it!"

"Well now that we are set, please come and enjoy the food!"

There was a table full of foreign food.  
>Alfred looked at the food with 'awe' on his eyes.<br>Why did he even come?  
>The others walk around the table grabbing whatever they could.<br>They all got comfy and started to watch the game.

"Pst, Suyapa!" Gilbert said "What are these round things" he said pointing to the capirotadas

"They're _Capirotadas_" she replied

"What are they made of?"

"Chesse and corn flour and eggs… ummm… yeah"

"Shut up!" Elizabeta said

They ate watching the game while most of them screamed at the referee or comment out-loud about the game and the players.  
>When the first half was done Isidro stepped in front of the TV<p>

"Now, we will present to you our memories from last night"

"I don't care about them!" Itza said irritated

"Well, you should" Tomas said "I don't think you could drink more than that"

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"We know that Suyapa likes to party and you do too… but last night… you both killed it!"

"Guys, can we resume watching the game?" Alfred asked

"Shut up, _Americano_!" Suyapa said

"These three" Tomas said pointing to the BTT "took some pictures and videos, and I think we need to watch them."

Antonio laughed and connected the camera to the DVD so they could watch the videos  
>He selected the first recording and loud music began to play.<br>Suyapa was in between Abel and Ludwig dancing _punta_, while Amaral dance with Tomas and Jose, Itza dance with the Italian brothers, Belle and Isidro dance together and the most awkwardly couple that were dancing were Elizabeta and Roderich.  
>Everyone laughed at the sighed of this. Except one person.<p>

"Why?!" the Austrian exclaimed

"We can dance!" Itza said high-fiving Suyapa "Look at us!"

"Oh, I'm so embarrass!" Belle said covering her face

"Let's go to the next one!" Antonio said

The next film showed Roderich throwing up behind a car while the Prussian laughed, Suyapa and Jose were the only one's dancing at this point they both had a bottle of something on their hands while Itza and Lovino sat together like they were in love

"Ha!" Itza said "I think I got closer to the Italians!"

"This is too much!" Roderich exclaimed "How could you do this?"

"Shut up!" Gilbert said "It was hilarious"

The next one had Antonio, France and Gilbert in with only flashlights and they didn't have their clothes on.

"What the hell?" Alfred said

"When did this happen?"Isidro asked

"Francis wanted to pee so they all went there to pee together like best friends" Jose explained "So I followed them! They needed a light buddy because they were scare, _papos_"

"What?" Antonio said "That's not fair!"

"Ha, look at that butt!" Itza said laughing hysterically "_Oh Dios mio_, Antonio!"

"His body is perfect!" Francis said defending his friend

"This is the last one!" Tomas said when the other video begin playing

This video showed them playing the soccer game  
>In the video there were two teams, one with a shirts on and the others without them.<br>Belle, Suyapa, Francis, Roderich, Isidro, Jose, Abel, Ludwig were the team who did not had a shirt on while the others were Amaral, Antonio, Feliciano, Elizabeta, Tomas, Itza, Gilbert, Lovino.  
>The sigh of Roderich without a shirt made most of them laughed because that person was the person who would not do that if they were sober.<p>

"This is unacceptable!" Roderich commented

"If we were all playing who took the video" Itza asked

"Picardy" Francis answered.

At that moment Roderich score a goal while Itza tried to stopped the ball but they both hit each other and the ball simply went in.  
>Roderich's group cheered.<br>"You're not going to win again, Abel!" Antonio screamed  
>Abel laughed<br>"Let's see, loser!" Abel reply  
>The game kept going. At the end it didn't really looked liked a game, it looked like a mess, they were all drunk. At some point during the game Itza grabbed the ball and ran across the field with the ball on her hand and then just threw it to the goal keeper who didn't catch it so it became a goal.<br>"That's cheating!" the goal keeper said  
>"You're cheating, Ludwig" Itza reply<br>After that Francis called out Suyapa  
>"Are you going to take your clothes off?"<br>"No _maje_!" she replied "It's hot though… so why not?"  
>Suyapa was about to take her pants off when Elizabeta stopped her<br>"Let's play a game instead!" she said "Whoever get the answer wrong is going to have to take one piece of clothes off"  
>They abandon the futbol game and begin playing what Elizabeta had suggested<p>

"Did we do it?" Ludwig asked nervously "Did we?!"

"Just wait and see" Gilbert reply with a smile

They continues watching the video, it was about to finish  
>The first question was towards Ludwig by Itza<br>"What is my currency?" she asked with a smile  
>"I don't know" Ludwig said<br>"You have to take something off!" Suyapa screamed "Do it! Let us see leg muscles!"  
>The German took his pants off but in the middle of the action the video stop<p>

"What?" Elizabeta, Suyapa and Itza said

Ludwig's face was red

"Ve~ Ludwig, you look like a tomato!" Feliciano said poking Ludwig's face

"Is that it?" Alfred asked "That's all? I have better parties than those"

"Shut up gringo!" Tomas said "Our's are funner than yours"

"We also have pictures" Antonio said smiling "There's a picture of Ludwig's butt"

"You cannot have those!" Ludwig said nervously

"I'm going to put this on a special album" Suyapa said looking over where Ludwig was "And show it to everyone"

"NEIN!" the German said angrily "I will sue you!"

"West! Calm yourself" Gilbert said laughing "There are several pictures of certain people who are naked here… Yours is the one that doesn't really show anything"

Tomas passed the rest of the pictures.  
>They were all embarrassing. Everyone's face was red when they got to see their own pictures.<p>

"I think, this will better stayed between us" Itza said very concerned "I don't think my boss can handle this"

"I don't think anyone's boss can handle this…" Tomas said "Mine is…"

"Don't say it!" Suyapa said "Let's return to the game!"

"Wait" Ludwig said "Why does everyone have the picture of my butt"

"HA, because it's perfect!" Itza said "besides, we can have Antonio's butt because he's our big brother"

Ludwig sighed.  
>Everyone hid their pictures and continue to watch the game<p>

"Getting out of England was the best thing!" Alfred said "I'm spending this night here with all of you"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*,**,*** are native foods to central America… maybe Honduras in particular but many of these dishes are giving in the other countries too.<strong>_

_****** Gre**__**ñas: hair**_

_**I'm sorry i havent reply… ive been very busy… im sorry…**_

_**But thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this one and the mention of food… now im hungry.**_


	13. Chapter 13

The five Central Americans had stayed up to clean up the place.  
>They were leaving the next day.<br>They had to leave that place at least clean.

Itza and Tomas wash the dishes; Isidro and Jose pick up the random things around the apartment; Suyapa packed everyone's clothes in their respective back-packs.

Antonio and the others had gone to sleep.  
>They were tired.<br>Alfred had stayed there too, which didn't make the Central Americans happy. They wanted to stay away from everything involving the Americas.

"I hope he doesn't come with us" Suyapa said to Jose

"Yeah…" he said giving Suyapa a piece of clothe "What can we do?"

"Jose ombe, pensa!" she said annoyed "He cannot be here with us. I'm tired of him saying what we need to do!"

"Suyapa, he might be like that when he's with his bosses but think about it, he's a fun guy when he's not involved in doing some kind of diplomatic matter."

"Maybe…" Suyapa said

Jose went back to help Isidro tidy up the place.  
>Alfred wasn't that bad. The only thing he needed to do is to not get his nose in everyone's business.<p>

* * *

><p>Itza didn't sleep the whole night.<br>She was happy that she could be the first one to see the sun that day.  
>It was the 17th, today they would go out to San Sebastian in the Basque Cost.<br>It sounded nice to her. The weather was suppose to be in the mid *C 20s, so they could swim if they wanted to. The other four might freak out about the weather; the water might be a little too cold.

"GET UP!" Jose yelled to the others "I made food! Breakfast for the white-ugly people!"

"Oh, please stop yelling!" Tomas said annoyed "Just shut up!"

"No!" Jose said smiling "Remember what happy last time, Tomas"

"You're not Suyapa" Tomas said rolling his eyes

Jose only smile.  
>He felt happy; it had only been four days since they left Central America. Jose felt like his true feelings toward his feelings were showing. He was simply happy to be with all of them.<p>

"Oh _Guaria!*_" Antonio said hugging his younger sibling "I'm so glad you made food! You never do!"

"Well I did today!" Jose said very proudly

"Is there coffee?" the Austrian asked "I would like a cup of coffee if you don't mind"

"Of course, Mr. Edelstein" Jose said "After all my country is recognize to have the best coffee in the region"

"Thank you, Jose"

Suyapa was getting out their backpacks and putting them by the entrance.

"Please get all your belongings and put them here by the entrance."

The sleeping nations only nodded, some of them were still sleeping.  
>This didn't make Jose and Suyapa happy.<p>

"I can't believe it!" Suyapa said "Let's wake them up"

Jose smiled at his older sister and got really close to her and asked

"The way we used to wake up the others?"

Suyapa's lips turned into a big smile while nodding

"Hey, ustedes dos" Itza said "No lo hagan"

"¿Por que?" Suyapa asked "They needed it!"

"Can you please get some coffee for Roderich?" Jose asked

Jose and Suyapa proceed with their plans.  
>Suyapa grabbed a container and filled it up with water.<br>Jose got an empty glass and went with Suyapa to the random rooms.

The first victim they got was Gilbert.  
>He was sleeping like an angel.<p>

"Listo?" Suyapa asked very lowly

"Siempre!" Jose answer wanting to laughed

Jose got the glass full of water got really close to the Prussian and completely poured the water on his face.

"FRANCIS!" Gilbert screamed

Suyapa and Jose got out of there running and went around the other rooms pouring water in the people who were sleeping.  
>Amaral's reaction was the best. She didn't wake up.<br>Abel opened up his eyes and directly looked at them.  
>Lovino's reaction was the scariest one. He almost killed both of them.<br>Feliciano didn't need them to wake up, Ludwig had already done that.

"We're done!" Jose said "I can't believe we did that!"

Suyapa was laughing very loudly

"Please keep your voice low." Ludwig said

The siblings walked away high-fiving each other.  
>It was barely 7:00am in the morning and they had already done some crazy things.<br>It was never a peaceful day.

"Since we all have eaten we will go out to the bus" Antonio said smiling

"The bus?" Isidro asked "Why the bus? What happen to the vans?"

"It's cheaper and bonding to go out in a bus."

"Everyone's bags are there already" Ludwig said

"Did anyone find Roderich's credit card?" Elizabeta asked

Itza smile and gave it to Roderich

"Yeah, it was in the floor"

"Thank you, Itzel"

"Okay." Francis said smiling "let's go to the Basque Cost!"

They all got in the bus.  
>Elizabeta and Roderich were driving this time.<br>Everyone else was in the back.  
>It was a big bus too, all of them were comfy and they all had enough space.<p>

Itza still sat close to the Italians, but the other four sat down close to each other.

"Let's sing!" Isidro said "Remember that song about Central America?"

"Which one _guanaco?_" Tomas asked "A _Centroamérica La"_

"This only reminds me of Morazán!" Suyapa said

"I wonder if we will ever live in a house together…" Jose said

"Don't even start that!" Isidro said "Let's just sing!"

"We will do it like we always do!" Itza said from behind very happy

The other four nodded  
>Itza clear her throat and begin singing<p>

"Miro el horizonte, hay cinco volcanes  
>Son nuestros países centroamericanos"<p>

"Cuna de hombres grandes  
>Tierra sin igual, donde brilla el sol con mas intensidad" Isidro sang<p>

Now all of them were singing

"Son cinco países y una sola patria  
>El centro de América, canta hoy así:<br>Unidos construiremos el futuro  
>La paz la libertad defenderemos<br>!La democracia será nuestro camino!  
>Basada en la justicia y el derecho<br>Unidos sembraremos nuestros campos  
>Y con tesoro y amor trabajaremos<br>Volver a nuestros pueblos profesando  
>Con este sentimiento de hermandad"<p>

"Now!" Suyapa said "Let's sing Centro America by Alux Nahual"

The others smile  
>Suyapa begin<p>

"Hoy ha salido un encabezado  
>En los diarios de prensa mundial"<p>

Tomas followed her

"No se recomienda a toda la gente  
>Que a esos países no se debe viajar"<p>

Jose was next

"Porque hay muchos problemas  
>Y no se respetan los juicios divinos"<p>

Itza begin after Jose

"De amnistía internacional. Y llegan los barcos  
>De países amigos, con armas y hombres<br>Que nos van a entrenar"

Isidro stand up and continue the song

"Y otros lugares, se les dice a los niños  
>Con acento extranjero, Que Dios no es verdad"<p>

Now all of them united in a single voice continue the song

"Y es que dicen que somos muy atrasados  
>Por eso los grandes nos van a enseñar a pelear"<p>

In acapella style they continue the next lines with Isidro being the main voice

"Centroamérica! CENTROAMERICA!"  
>No debemos llorar!<br>Centroamérica! CENTROAMERICA!  
>No debemos llorar" that last line they said it very lowly.<p>

The bus suddenly got silent.  
>The others were a little surprise by the songs.<br>Specially the last one.  
>No one said anything.<p>

"Well!" Suyapa said surprise "At least thank us for singing for you, _majes_!"

Lovino got up from his sit and begin clapping, the other's followed.

"All of you!" Suyapa said annoyed "All of you are the same!"

"Suyapa, cállate!" Itza said "It's okay."

Suyapa rolled her eyes.

"Someday" Isidro said grabbing Suyapa's hand "We will be awesome! Maybe better than them"

"Yes we will!" She said clenching her fist "Maybe we should become one nation! We could be One country five systems!"

The other central Americans laughed

"You sound and act a lot like _that_ commie, Ivan" Alfred said from his sit

"I'm not a communist though and either is he" Suyapa answered "You sound like a _metido! _Oh, never mind! You ARE one!"

"That's my job, I'm the hero!" he answered offended

"Yes, Suyapa, we should do that at some point!"

"Anyway!" Antonio said laughing "They were lovely songs. Simply Beautiful."

The rest of the trip – it was only 2hrs and 30min – they spend it sleeping.  
>Antonio had borrowed a wonderful house from Basque. It was a pretty house away from everyone with a lot of wonderful facilities and some wonderful rooms for each of them.<br>They had more days left and they were going to enjoy every single day of them.  
>The central Americans felt aggravated because of Alfred, the only one who didn't mind as much was Jose.<br>Why was he there?  
>Well, he could be fine. So why not?<p>

"I have a question" Isidro said

"Why is Alfred coming with us?" Suyapa said stealing the question from Isidro

"Because you guys love me!" Alfred answered

"He wants to spend some time with us!" Antonio said "After all he used to be in the house from time to time, and also in France's house… He kind of has some traits that we all share"

"Okay" Itza said smiling "Please do keep all work related matter away from us."

"I will!" Alfred said smiling towards the Guatemalan girl "Let's have a good time!"

"Let's do that" Suyapa said high-fiving the American "I'll be your best friend as long as you don't bring matters up!"

"I will!" the American said

Alfred felt happy inside. He knew people didn't like him sometimes because of his believes and what he does.  
>He just wanted to make everyone happy, and his bosses weren't helping.<br>So, making friends outside of the work would be good. He could be himself here with all of these people, he could make friends and not diplomat friendship.  
>He could be happy.<p>

"Hey!" Isidro said "let's be cool, and leave behind who we normally are around each other"

"Yes!" Alfred said

"Remember American boy, we have fun!" Suyapa added laughin.

There was an hour left.  
>Everything will go good and smooth.<br>Or so they thought

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Guaria (Morada) is the national flower for Costa Rica<strong>_

_**Hey!  
>The research for this chapter was intense.<br>I looked up songs for each country – they are so pretty by the way, the meaning behind it was so touching! – but I decided that putting Central American songs would be the best option. At the last moment I found the second one they sang.  
>It really touched me because that's what some of the white people go do there.<br>The one's I've seen are nice and tried to teach the native people their own religion – we're mostly catholics there – Anyway, the white people are pretty nice most of the time but sometimes they are… ummm… well… forceful?  
>idk…<strong>_

_**Thank you so much for reading!  
>IDK why America is here, but poor thing… poor thing… anyway!<br>Please enjoy!  
>And if I have anything wrong <strong>_**anywhere**_** please do tell me!  
>:DDDD<strong>_

_**Anyway the lyrics for the songs are:**_

_**First one:**_

"_I look to the horizon, there are five volcanoes  
>They are the five Central American nations"<em>

"_Cradle of big men  
>Perfect land, where the sun shines with more intensity"<em>

"_They're five countries and one motherland  
>Central America sings like this:<br>United we're going to create the future  
>Peace, liberty we're going to defend<br>Democracy is the road!  
>Based on justice and the law<br>United we're going to plant the soil  
>And with treasure and love we're going to work<br>We're going to go back to our towns professing  
>With this feeling of brotherhoodsisterhood"_

_**Second one:**_

"_Today on the Newspaper,  
>In the headlights"<em>

"_Is recommended to everyone  
>That to <em>these_ countries you cannot travel"_

"_Because there is too much trouble  
>And divine justice is not respected(?)"<em>

"_Of international amnesty. And ships come  
>Of "friend" countries, with guns and men<br>That are going to train us"_

"_And in other parts, they tell our kids  
>With an accent, that God is not real"<em>

"_And they said that we're too behind  
>And that's why they're going to teach us how to fight"<em>

"_Central America! CENTRAL AMERICA!  
>We must not cry!<br>Central America! CENTRAL AMERICA!  
>We must not cry!<em>


	14. Chapter 14

The bus stopped in a road.  
>Elizabeta turned off the car and sighed<p>

"We're here!" she said a little tired "Antonio, please direct us to our destination"

It was 10:23am when they arrived.  
>They had left Zaragoza at about 7:30am. It took more than two hours to get to their destination.<br>It was beautiful, and it was a little windy.

"Why is this place a little cool?" Isidro asked the Francis

"Is not cool!" Francis said laughing petting the Isidro "Is just perfect"

Like Itza had predicted Isidro was cold

"What is this?" Suyapa screamed in Tomas face grabbing the collar of his shirt

"What?" Tomas said a little scare "Oh no!"

"Is so cold!" Jose finished.

Isidro went to the other siblings and they huddle in a little circle trying to get warm

"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked "Is in the 60s right now, is awesome"

The four Central Americans looked at each other opening their eyes; they almost looked like they had marbles inside their eyes.

"In the 60s you say?" Tomas asked "Is in the 20s"

"If it was in the 60s, we would have probably died!" Suyapa said concerned "You need to learn your _Celsius_"

"What?!" Alfred said "Fahrenheit is the best"

"Ferrenhait?" Suyapa asked

"Fahrenheit" Alfred corrected her

"No me important!" Suyapa said "Is cold, come on guys let's go."

The little Centro Americans went back to their circle and stayed there.  
>Itza laughed a little.<p>

"Are we all out?" Antonio asked everyone

"Yes!" Belle said "We're"

"We need to grabbed our stuff and now walk" Antonio said smiling "Is a 15 minutes walk to the house Basque let me borrowed"

"What?" Amaral said surprise

"Yes!" Antonio said scratching his neck while laughing "But, we will catch you later! We need to get the bus somewhere safe!"

"We will be back later" Gilbert said smiling "Come on boys!" He looked at the American "You too Alfred

Isidro, Tomas and Jose let go of Suyapa and went with the other four: Antonio, Gilbert, Alfred and Francis

"Why are you leaving me?" Suyapa asked with a tint of sadness

"We need to go!" Tomas say "is warm inside!"

"Then I'm going!" Suyapa said

"No!" all the six of them said

"Okay…" Suyapa said turning around, depressed.

"Come Suyapa" Belle said grabbing the girl's hand "We will get warm in the house!"

The group walked in direction of the house.  
>Belle had been there before so she directed them there.<p>

When they arrive there, they were all in awe.  
>It was a beautiful place.<br>The house was big and it was right in front of the beach, the beautiful blue water was amazing and the white sand was just breath taking.  
>When they entered, the house smell like something delicious<p>

"Ve~~~ is there food?" Feliciano asked smiling looking toward Ludwig

"You can't have it!" Ludwig said seriously

"You can't tell my brother what to do, you bastard!" Lovino said pointing at Ludwig

Ludwig didn't say anything.  
>He only looked flustered, but he didn't say anything.<p>

"Hey Ludwig" Suyapa said hugging herself

"Can you get my brother's stuff inside? Is too cold outside"

"Yes, I can"

"Hey, remembered what I told you!"

Ludwig's face turned red

"I cannot do that!" he answered

"You need to!" Suyapa said getting very close to the German and whisper "You need to let go of various things inside of you…"

"How do you know all this?" he asked surprise

"I am one of the country's were machismo is still deep" she answered shivering "I know a lot of things about guys that I don't need to know"

Itza was with Abel trying to put everyone's stuff in their rooms.  
>The rooms had everyone's name in their doors.<br>It was the cutest signs. Belle had made them

* * *

><p>"This are so cute Belle~" the Hungarian said looking at her sign "You're so talented!"<p>

"Ah! Thank you!" the Hungarian answered

"Indeed, you're very good at this" Roderich answered "Now, if you all excuse me, I will go on to take a nap"

"I'll take a nap too!" Itza said

Everyone went to their respective rooms.  
>Ludwig had Suyapa's words resonating in his brain.<p>

The seven boys were looking for everything they were going to need that night.  
>There was a little get together.<br>Antonio just couldn't stay away from celebrations.  
>It was fun to do that because almost the whole family was here.<p>

"What do we need to get from here" Isidro asked, they were in the supermarket

"Who's cooking?" Antonio asked the others

"I can!" Alfred answered "I'll make hot dogs and hamburgers!"

"Sounds good" Tomas said smiling

"I can make churros!" Antonio said smiling

"Suyapa brought drinks from her house" Isidro said "She brought a lot of them… like… her little suit case was full of alcoholic drinks"

Antonio looked at Isidro

"Nicaragua also did it" Jose said pointing at Tomas

Tomas looked away

"Why?" Francis asked curiously "Did you know that we were going to be having parties?"

"No!" Tomas answered "Is just that Suyapa and I decided that if it wasn't going to be fun we should bring our own funess with us!"

Antonio laughed

"Do you think it would be okay if we have it tonight?" Gilbert asked

"I don't think she will mind" Tomas answered "She brought more than me"

The others were surprise.  
>Suyapa was something else.<p>

Belle went to Abel's room to talk to him, he hadn't complained much about this trip.  
>She was happy; she knew he was having fun.<p>

"Why does Antonio does this to us?" Abel asked his sister who was in his room

"I don't know" she said smiling "He wants to remember the old times"

"I hated those times" Abel said lighting up his pipe

"I know…" Belle said "But now we're separated"

"Is better this way" he answered coldly

In the other room Ludwig stare at the ceiling, while Feliciano slept by his side – like he always does.  
>Was this fun?<br>He did do some crazy things in these vacations.  
>And he looked happy in those pictures that the others took.<br>Feliciano was always with Itza, which was good…

The rest of them – except Amaral and Suyapa – where sleeping. Lovino and Itza had fallen asleep in the living room in the big couch.

Amaral and Suyapa were trying to see what they could cook for the afternoon.  
>There was nothing to do… Suyapa didn't want to sleep and Amaral just wanted to do something.<p>

"Hey, do you want some soup?" Amaral asked "It would warm you five up"

"I think it would be good" Suyapa answered smiling "I have some alcohol on my suit case, you want some?"

"Yes!" Amaral said "It would be nice"

"Mei – in one of her many visits recently – bring some _sake_ that she got from Kiku"

"_Sake?_" Amaral asked "It sounds good"

Suyapa and Amaral went to Suyapa's room so they could get the drink.  
>They went back to the kitchen and started the soup for everyone that would be their lunch.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ha! Hs! The next one will be exiting!"<strong>_

_**Mei = Taiwan – lately Taiwan has been very interested in central America… we don't know her true intentions just yet, Hondurans are a little "?" about it, but she's helping**_

_**Kiku = Japan**_


	15. Chapter 15

The boys arrived home with a new guest.  
>Alfred had found Thoris outside of the supermarket, he was walking around.<p>

"I was walking around" Thoris said to the group "I've been thinking about my life…"

"You always do that!" Alfred said giving Thoris a smack on his back

"Yes... I do…" He answered

The Central Americans looked at the tall Lithuanian man with curiously, he looked tired

"Thoris, these are three of my little brothers" Antonio said pointing to Isidro, Tomas and Jose

"Nice to meet you" Jose said smiling "I'm Jose and these two are Isidro and Tomas"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Thoris" the Lithuanian said smiling

"Would you like to spend some time with us?" Antonio asked "The more the merrier"

Francis looked at everyone

"What are we going to tell the others?" the former asked

"I think they'll get over it" Gilbert said "He's quite!"

"Oh, I don't want to interfere with anyone!" Thoris said "I heard you're in a Family Reunion"

"That's okay!" Jose said smiling "you can come as a guest!"

At the end, they convince the Lithuanian to come to their party that no one knew about.

* * *

><p>When they boys got home with the guest Amaral was in the kitchen, Itza and Lovino were sleeping in the couch and there was a loud laughed coming from a room<p>

The boys entered the house quietly without making a noise.  
>Thoris didn't feel right, there. It was a little uncomfortable.<p>

"You're here!" Amaral said smiling "I've prepare food!"

"Really?" Isidro asked excitedly "I'm so hungry!"

"Yes!" Amaral said "its soup"

Suyapa came out of her room with a bottle of Yuscaran and a bottle of Tatascan

"Hey!" she said smiling "You're back, we can eat!"

The others smile.

"Anyway," Suyapa said walking towards Amaral "I got these two"

Suyapa showed Amaral her bottles

"This one" she said showing her the smaller one "Is Yuscaran. And this one "she said showing her the other one "Is Tatascan, they're both pretty strong."

Tomas looked at Suyapa

"What are you doing?"

"Showing her my alcohol" Suyapa say "We're not going to drink _more!_"

Antonio looked at his sister with round eyes

"Were you two drinking?"

"Yes!" Amaral said "You guys took forever to come!"

"Yeah… we had _sake!_" Suyapa said

"Oh, by the way" Jose said "We bring a guest with us"

Suyapa turned around fast and went to where the others were.  
>She looked around for an unknown face… and she found it.<p>

"!_Dios del cielo… que guapo es!"_ Suyapa say staring at the tall Lithuanian "_¿Quien lo trajo?"_

"Alfred" Antonio said surprise

The Lithuanian only smile towards Suyapa  
>Suyapa looked at the guy and smile back.<p>

"Suyapa?" Isidro asked

"Míralo ombe! Estoy enculada! Oh… Oh… No sabia que fueran así de… ummmmmmmmm"

"Suyapa!" Tomas said scare of his sister who was being a Little like Itza.

Antonio was surprise also.

"Suyapa, he doesn't understand Spanish"

"OH…" she said smiling towards the Lithuanian "I see…"

Suyapa walk away towards Amaral to give her some of her alcohol

"Which one do you want?" Suyapa asked going back to the normal girl who didn't care about boys

"Which one is the best?"

"I like both!" she answered "But I'll give you Yuscaran"

The girls kept chatting.  
>Everyone came out of their rooms, they ate and they disappear once again<p>

Jose and Francis went to the beach when the night begun to fell.  
>These two had a job: to organize everything for their party.<br>The griller and some tables were installed, which was a little difficult because of the sand that was uneven.  
>Tomas and Gilbert got the wood for their fire.<br>Francis and Antonio helped with the food – which Alfred was cooking.

Everyone came out for the night.  
>Itza had a heavy blanket with her; Suyapa carried some others for everyone.<br>Isidro stole of Suyapa's alcohol and carried it out for everyone.

They ate and talked about a lot of things; like the situation in everyone's country.  
>Thoris felt a like he was in the way.<p>

"So, all of you." Lovino said "Is there food? We've been here for an hour and there's no food."

"It's coming!" Isidro said "We have drinks though!"

"Drinks?" Suyapa asked "what kind of drinks?"

Isidro looked at Jose who was sitting next to Suyapa

"You know… Yuscaran and Tatascan…?" Jose answered his sister trying to move away from her, slowly."

Suyapa's eyes looked like the devils at that point

"What?" she asked outraged. The mood immediately change.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the girl getting really close to Isidro

"Brother dear" she said sweetly, she had too much sugar on her voice "who let you touch my drinks?"

"Ha… ha… Yo…" Isidro said getting away from her sister "Ha… Honduras… No te enojes!"

"Vo' maje!" Suyapa said "Te voy a agarrar a pija, pendejo! Why didn't you grabbed Tomas' drinks?"

"Suyapa… why did you need those drinks anyway?" Antonio asked

"I was going to give them away as presents!"

"While all here" Elizabeta said smiling "We love your gift!"

Suyapa calm down and went back to sit with the others.

"Fine. But we're going to have to play a game"

Isidro and Jose looked at each other

"We're going to say why we have our names" Suyapa finished

"Oh!" Elizabeta said "Sounds fun"

Alfred arrived with the food.  
>Everyone was sitting around the fire.<br>They were isolated from everyone else in San Miguel.

"Okay" Antonio said smiling "Let's begin and lets eat."

"That's a good game" Ludwig said sitting by Suyapa. "Those games teach a lot of things"

Suyapa nodded towards Ludwig with a smile.

Suyapa, Isidro, Jose and Tomas were, again, in a semi-circle so they could keep the hotness from their bodies in the blanket; Ludwig sat besides Prussia; next to Prussia was Spain who cuddle up with his sister Amaral; Roderich was next to Elizabeta; Itza was with the Italian brothers as usual and next to them sat Alfred and Thoris; Abel and Belle were sitting beside those two.

"I will go first!" Antonio said "Full name is '_Reino de España'_. España comes from the word Hispaniola which means "Land of Rabbits". España is the Spanish version of Hispaniola. Hispaniola was the name giving to me by the Fenicios. One of the patron saints is Saint James; the capital is Madrid." He pause for a moment

The rest of them were eating while listening

"Now, is your turn Itza" Antonio finished

The Guatemalan had food on her mouth.  
>She only looked around and tried to swallowed fast<p>

"My name is Republica de Guatemala. Guatemala comes from Mayan tolteca, the native word is Goathemala, which means "Land of many trees" Some historians are still debating the origin of my name; they're various versions of my name. I'm not sure who named me… some said my name was already there, others said that the Spanish who came made that decision. At some point we were call "Kingdom of Guatemala". She pauses to get some air and drink some of her Yuscaran "One of my patron saints is Our Lady of the Rosary, my capital is City of Guatemala.  
>I think Lovino and Feliciano should go next"<p>

"The name is Repubblica Italiana. Our name comes from the Greek '_Italus' or 'Italos'_"

"That's one of the theories" Germany interrupted

"Shut up, bastard"

"Lovino he just loves our country" Feliciano said smiling

"Just shut up!" Lovino said "anyway, like I was saying, the word 'Italos' means 'bull'"

"Ve~~~~, because in the Italy that grandpa Rome lived there was a lot of cattle"

"Yes" Lovino continue "One of our Patron saints is Saint Francis of Assisi."

"And our capital is Rome!" Feliciano finished with a smile

"Is your turn, Tomas" Lovino said without looking at the young boy

"My name is Republica de Nicaragua. My name comes from the language Nahualt – Aztec official language -, an important chief named Nicarao. He was there when the Spanish arrived.  
>One of my patron saints is Our Lady of the Immaculate Conception of El Viejo. My capital is Managua." He paused and smiled "Belle is your turn"<p>

Belle smile and shrugged

"Well… my name is Koninkrijk Belgie or Royaume de Belgique or Konigreich Belgien." She paused and smile at everyone "My name means "Land of Belgae", this name was because I was north of Gaul and my tribe was name something close to _Belgae_. At some point when I was a baby my name was Gallia Belgica. One of my patron saints is Joseph the father of Jesus. My capital is Brussels"

"No one is interrupting!" Itza said in awe "This is just getting interesting!"

"Who are you going to pick?" Alfred asked

"You!" she said laughing sweetly

"My name is the most wonderful name is the world" Alfred begun

Isidro rolled his eyes and looked at Tomas

"He's an idiot"

"Sh, we'll make fun of him at home" Jose said

"The name is" Alfred continued "United States of 'Merica!" he pause "My name is very self explanatory. One of my patron saints is Our Lady of Victory!" he smile "and my capital is Washington D.C. I even have a song! Do you want to hear it?"

"No, is okay…" Belgium said "We have to continue this!"

"Right!" Alfred said smiling "This is fun! I'm learning so much!"

"Yes… I think we all are" Roderich answered a little bored

"Who's next?" Tomas asked

"Right!" Alfred said "I pick you, Suyapa!"

Suyapa was thinking of some good food she could go get.

"What?" she asked a little confuse

"You're not putting attention" Jose said "And this is the game you wanted to play"

"Oh, I'm listening! The last person was Alfred"

"Now is your turn, you silly girl!" Alfred said smiling

"Bueno, my name is Republica de Honduras… Honduras is a Spanish word… is nothing special… it just means 'depth'. Columbus named me after he got out of a storm and he went into the Tinto o Negro river, my waters were/are pretty deep… My patron saint is Our Lady of Suyapa, she's amazing! My capital is Tegucigalpa." She pause to eat some of her hot dog "And I will pick Thoris" the way Suyapa said Thoris' name made Jose have some gut feeling

"Suyapa, what the heck?" Jose asked

"Shut up, let me be."

"Well…" Thoris said smiling "My name is Lietuvos Respublik, it comes, they said, from the word lieti that means consolidate or to united. I got this name when the tribes united, after that I was born. One of my patron saints is the Virgin Mary. My capital is Vilva" he finished and smile. "I will pick Elizabeta"

Elizabeta got up from the sand and put her hands on her hips.

"My name is Magyororszag!" she said exited "My name means alliance between tribes. Byzantine people thought my people were Turks – do I even look like that person? He's an idiot – but I did have Turks customs… but I had a Uralic language!" Elizabeta clenched her fist and looked away towards the sea "The hunny they call us, referring to the Huns… but my name is Magyororszag and that means land of the Magyars. One of my patron saints is Our Lady of Hungary; my capital is Buda and Pest… you all most likely heard Budapest!"

Elizabeta sat down and smile.

"I pick Roderich right here!" she said smiling

Roderich took his glasses off

"Osterreich. It means eastern empire. When Charlemagne was the authority, he call me Eastern March. In the 10th Century Otto I name me Ostarichi which means Eastern Kingdom. And that's how I got my name. Patron Saint…" Austria closed his eyes "Andrew the Apostle. My capital is Vienna. Jose, you can go"

Costa Rica laughed

"My name doesn't really make sense, since the Spanish thought I was going to be a rich country because they saw some of my native people, and they were wearing gold. They named me rich coast. Costa Rica."

"My name is worse" Suyapa said "depth"

"What are you talking about?" Alfred said "Mine is the worse, but I love it"

"Yeah…" Jose said "well… My patron saint is Our Lady of the Angels. My capital city is San Jose. Amaral is your turn"

Amaral smiled, she was eating still.

"Lusitania was my first name. It meant Tribe of Lus… Celtic?" she paused "Then, some say, the Romans re-named me… the name was Portu, which means Port, and Cate… I don't really know… I just never pay attention to my name…" she looked to the stars "One of my patrons is Our Lady of Fatima. Capital city is Lisbon."

"Wow… that's a lot of forgetting Amaral" Francis said

"Shut up pretty boy" she answered "is your turn"

"Oh!" Francis said moving his beautiful hair "I was known as Gaul, which means "Land of the Famers" Celtic, but now my name is France, the country of love. The name France means "Land of the Franks. One of my patron saints is Joan d'Arc. My capital is the city of light: Paris"

"Look at him" Itza said to Lovino "He thinks he's so beautiful"

"That's because I am, Itza" Francis said "Isidro, you're the next."

"El Salvador, which means Our Savior; Spanish conquistadors gave that name to me. My Patron Saint is Our Lady of Peace. Capital city is San Salvador"

"Why are you so fast?" Belle asked concerned "Don't you like your name?"

"I do" he answered "but I want to get this over with!"

"Why?" Suyapa asked "don't you like the game I picked?"

Suyapa's eyes seemed like they had fired on them.

"There's no much to say about my name!" Isidro said

"You could have put your heart into it!"

"I'm going to go! I'm better than France, I'm better than anyone here!" Gilbert said laughing hysterically "My name is Prussen! My name originates from the Baltic, from Old Prussian language. "The land near Rus" That's what my mother told me it meant. One of my patron saints was Andrew the Apostle. That's all I remember"

"You Europeans are so old" Itza said

"You're so young!" Belgium said

"I'm going to go. My name is Netherlands. It means Low Countries or low land. Some people get it confused with two of my most important provinces: Hollands which means Holt-Land and it comes from the Germanic language. My patron saint is Saint Willibrob. The capital city is Amsterdam"

He was a calm man. It was interesting how he almost never reacted to anything.

"It looks like I'm last." Ludwig said "My is Deutschland. It comes from the Germanic root meaning volt or people "The land of the people" he paused "One of my patron saints is Michael the Archangel. The capital is Berlin."

A moment of silent came after Ludwig had finish.  
>Everyone tried to get all that information in. It was overwhelming.<p>

"So… what are we going to do now?" Suyapa asked

Tomas and Isidro looked at each other.  
>They grabbed Suyapa and carried her close to the ocean.<br>She struggle the whole time there.  
>Antonio tried to stopped them, but he couldn't, so after that they only heard a 'splash' and the Honduran yelling<p>

"Is she always like that?" Alfred asked "I've never seen her like that"

"She only does stuff like that at home" Itza answered

"Hijos de puta! Los voy a matar!" Suyapa screamed.

After that a silence fell.

"You should go see" Roderich said to Antonio

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing bad" Antonio answered

"ANTONIO! ITZA!" Tomas and Isidro yelled

The older siblings looked at each other and ran towards the others.

"I… I don't feel good…" Suyapa said from the ground.

She was wet and cold. Her clothes were damp and she was shaking.  
>They got the girl and put her inside the house.<br>Hey beautiful tan skin was pale and her eyes were about to go out.

Everyone begin to clean up and go to the house.  
>Antonio and Itza didn't know what to do.<p>

"What did you do?" Antonio asked concerned

"We threw her to the water!"

"I'm sorry…" Suyapa said weakly "I'm always causing trouble."

And then her eyes close.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey there! Have some valuable information. I'm sorry it was boring! <strong>_

_**Thank you for your time reading!**_

_**Next time I'll make sure everything is good. **_

_**Hihi I wonder what's going to happen to Suyapa…**_


End file.
